


Doctor who - The Light After The Storm

by Tardis2312



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 26,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardis2312/pseuds/Tardis2312
Summary: Set Sixteen years after Katie lost her memories, Tamara awaits The Doctor's return to earth but she is told about Katie, the sister she never knew! can she save Katie? And find out why she turned against them?.





	1. Tamara

**Author's Note:**

> Story 1 – Tamara – Sixteen years have passed since Katie lost her memory Tamara along with Rose wait for The Doctor's return to Earth. But when he does what happens when Tamara finds out about Katie when they take a trip to Gallifrey what can she do to change the past and what secrets will she uncover.

**Chapter 2**

For Rose and Anita, sixteen years had passed since the last time they went travelling with The Doctor permanently. Anita had become an on and off traveller for the most part and staying on Earth with Rose who looked after Tamara. As Tamara grew up she was never told of Katie all three tried their best not to talk about Katie in front of Tamara but they talked about Molly to her but they never told her how she died.

Anita didn't talk about Katie or the past but Rose and The Doctor did they tried to keep in touch with the home that Katie was in but after a while after a month or so it was just too much to handle it was too difficult for Rose to know what Katie had been like to how she had changed and so they stayed away and for information through Jack who had weekly phones calls from Mary to get information and Jack had kept a close eye on the home just in case anything ever happened and if Katie's life was in danger.

It was a nice summer's day birds were chirping in the trees there was little wind as children played in a park parents who were watching their children were talking, as a girl was sat on a park bench close by. Her long thick ginger hair was down and blowing around a bit this girl was Tamara and she was waiting for The Doctor to arrive as she hadn't seen him in ages her mother and sister were back at Torchwood.

Tamara never questioned how or why her mother was on Earth and The Doctor was travelling in The TARDIS she never had asked why but she did once she asked Anita who had just said they were staying on Earth for Tamara's safety as she was still young. But after seeing inside The TARDIS she wished that she could travel in The TARDIS one day and see new and different worlds that she could see the stars but in fact, she was going to and today was the day.

Tamara was worried that The Doctor wouldn't show as they were going to Gallifrey seeing as it was Tamara's first time there well it would be her first time away Earth as well and she was only sixteen she knew her sister Anita had left much later in her life and saw the stars at nineteen as well as her mother but this time it was different.

Once Tamara heard The TARDIS landing she stood and looked around for it, after a moment she saw it come into view hidden by some trees she began to walk over and when she did The TARDIS door opened to reveal The Doctor. Tamara smiled as soon as she saw him and quickened her pace to reach him when she did reach him she gave him a hug and smiled.

“Hello,” She said

“Hello” Was the reply from The Doctor he was just looking at her thinking how much she looked a bit like Katie “So where's your mother?” He asked noticing that Tamara was by herself

“Back at Torchwood are you coming?”

“Yes, one moment” The Doctor replied whilst turning back to The TARDIS to lock the door he then turned back to Tamara who was still happy they then began to walk away as they did they spoke.

“So where have you been?” Tamara asked

“The ninth moon of Eurothia”

“And where is that?”

“In the wrarth galaxy a very long way from here”

“Awesome! tell me more about Eurothia?”

“There isn't much to tell except they are on the brink of war with The Cybermen”

“The Cybermen?...” Tamara stopped and looked at him he looked at her “Why did you come they could die”

“Tamara it is fine The Cybermen have yet to achieve anything”

“But still those planets”

“Tamara listen I will go back there once I've been here and took you where you wanted to go”

“Okay,” Tamara said smiling at him they then started to walk again

It was a whole hour later when Tamara with The Doctor, Rose, and Anita arrived back at The TARDIS Tamara was excited about the trip to Gallifrey and at Torchwood was she was happy when The Doctor and Rose had reunited but Anita wasn't up to going to Gallifrey she wasn't up to going anywhere but she didn't tell any of them but agreed to go for Tamara's sake. Once they walked into The TARDIS Tamara got excited and ran around the console and then looked at them it wasn't her first time inside The TARDIS she had been in it when she was younger the hum of The TARDIS welcoming Tamara in could be heard as The Doctor with a little help from Anita took off from Earth

**End Of Chapter 2**

 

 


	2. Tamara

**Chapter 1**

Two months had passed after Katie's memories were lost and screams were coming from the Autopsy room of Torchwood these screams were from Rose she was giving birth to which she didn't know until it was too late that she had hardly shown and had been stressed with what was happening with Katie when they found out it was when they saw Katla the daughter of Kelis she was taking a trip away from Gallifrey and had told them after this Rose had decided to stay on Earth.

Or though Rose saw in a dream that one day she was going to hold a hand of a child with ginger hair she saw this dream before the battle of The Alva and The Inga but thought nothing of it as she had wanted to get Katie back but when she did find out her and The Doctor discussed why this happened and Rose thought that she may have created a life through her powers because she was angry and had told The Doctor about her dream she had hoped that her foresight power was returning and so they waited.

The Doctor was beside her holding her hand for support Martha was also in the room helping Rose along it had been like this for hours. Anita was sat in the main hub of Torchwood with Jack and Mickey she was hoping that her little sister would be different from Katie she was hoping that her sister wouldn't know of the carnage that Anita knew of. As she was thinking of Katie a final scream from Rose could be heard and then a baby crying it was then that Anita, Jack, and Mickey got up quickly and walked down to the Autopsy room to see The Doctor and Rose smiling over their new born baby who they had called Tamara.

In a room looking over this birth was The White Guardian he knew that Tamara was going to be a good person who would help Katie with The White Guardian was The Black Guardian they both knew what had gone on with Katie. The Black Guardian had been pleased with the chaos she and Griffin caused and thought it funny that no one knew about Griffin. But The White Guardian didn't like it and was thankful that Katie had lost her memories because of Kelis.

Both of The Guardians watched as the baby known as Tamara was born and they could see something about her in the future she would do something good The White Guardian hoped it would be helping her sister Katie but The Black Guardian hope for much worse than what Katie had done.

Together they also watched over Katie The White Guardian hoped that something would one day get her memories back and stay with The Doctor and Rose travelling in The TARDIS but The Black Guardian like The White Guardian hoped that Katie would get her memories back but be bad again and they continued to watch over both the other thinking differently.

In the time Katie's memories were lost The Kalaxsion Galaxy was chaos The King of Arquar had his third son invade the planet Siquet taking control and putting in a slavery order on the people the kings third son set up the main base on the larger southern island he created lords for the other islands and since there was no planet to replace the prison planet anyone who broke the rules had been sent to Siquet they had no trials since that was abandoned due to the new laws from Arquar. The Shadow Proclamation had stayed away from The Kalaxsion galaxy since there was a blockade and no one was able to pass it.

On the southern island was a large prison where all slavery prisoners were kept and in charge of the prison was General Jardia he was the late Kalaxsion Jail Planet's leader nephew and was put in charge of the prison by the Arquarian Prince originally he was going to rule Siquet after his father but his father died when Siquet was invaded but Jardia with his brothers and family were kept alive.

Jardia was the youngest of fourteen children and had brown hair six of his eldest brothers were soldiers trained to help him run the jail they originally had been trained to protect Siquet from any attack. He like his father and brothers knew that Griffin was still on the run they didn't know how Jess was planning to capture him and they didn't know how she didn't know how to capture a member of her own race they couldn't look at her diary as they had been destroyed along with everything at The Jail Planet.

It was about two months before Siquet was invaded that Siquet was informed by The Shadow Proclamation that Katie had lost her memories they weren't told where she was as some wanted her to be imprisoned for her crimes like Jardia's father but Jardia deemed it an unfit statement since Katie wouldn't have known what she had done.

For the people of Atinitie, the ones that had returned during Queen Xeni's rule time had passed slowly without little knowledge of what was going on for the rest of the universe they didn't know what happened to Katie or anything else like if Celethe was still alive. Although they did hear rumours of Katie's imprisonment after the war on Roclaeph that she supposedly started and her death but these weren't confirmed until a year after Katie had lost her memories Xeni was visited by The Judoon who were spreading the message that Katie wasn't wanted any more Xeni was furious at this and said that Katie should die for what she had done but she was told the full story of how Katie had lost all her memories Xeni was then happy and glad that Katie had lost her memories she felt that she had got revenge for everything that Katie had done to her family and home.

As seen as Katie had no memories of her time on Atinitie then Celethe wasn’t even half Atinition at all and no one on Atinitie questioned Xeni she was the Queen she even made everyone forget about Katie she told them not to talk about her or talk to the next generation of her some thought Xeni's rule was harsh but some thought it was fair as some had lost loved ones.

Amanata lay abandoned after Gianna had disappeared she was searched for but months had passed and her body was returned to them the people were horrified and since Gianna had no descendants and no other family to rule Amanata had broken into communities of people some left the planet and went to Atinitie but some stayed.

**End Of Chapter 1**

 


	3. Tamara

**Chapter 3**

As The TARDIS arrived on Gallifrey Tamara was the first one to walk out and into a corridor, she was up like a shot to the door when she walked out she looked around as the other three walked out of The TARDIS.

“Come on this way!” The Doctor shouted leading the way

Anita followed him as Rose looked at Tamara who was smiling Rose then walked on as Tamara followed a bit behind her looking at everything but she was not looking where she was going as she bumped into someone.

“Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there,” Tamara said to the person she bumped into

The person was a girl who looked a bit older than Tamara but shorter the girl looked at Tamara

“Hello,” The Girl said with a big smile but then realized something about Tamara and what she had seen in her dream a few nights back

“Er Hi” Tamara replied as she saw that the girl was staring at her

“My name's Katla,” The Girl said holding out a hand “I'm not from Gallifrey but I live here”

“Tamara” Tamara replied shaking Katla's hand once they let go Tamara attempted to leave and look for the others but Katla stopped her

“You travel with The Doctor then?”

“No, but I plan to”

“Ah, your Rose's other daughter aren't you?” Katla asked

“Yes”

“Your sister used to be nice”

“She is nice you mean” Tamara replied

“Oh no I'm not talking about Anita,” Katla said

“Then who?”

“Katie...”

“Who's Katie,” Tamara asked as she wondered what this girl called Katla was on about surely she had got the wrong person?

“Oh Tamara the things you don't know they'll probably never tell you what your sister did to your mother, The Doctor, My mother and quite a lot of other people”

“What did she do?”

“Turned against them she killed my mother,” Katla said but Tamara nodded her head

“I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about you must have the wrong person” Tamara replied not believing Katla she was angry and confused wondering what was this girl on about? Who was or is this Katie? And if she had another sister she would have known about it wouldn’t she? Or was this girl trying to wind her up and lie?

Before Tamara could get any more answers Rose came over to them

“Tamara! There you are thought you got lost” Rose said as she rushed over to both of them and looked at Katla

“Sorry I'm coming” Tamara replied back whilst looked at Katla as well

“Yes go on go look for The Doctor and Anita,” Rose said nervously

“Okay,” Tamara said as she looked at her mother smiled and then walked away to find The Doctor

Rose and Katla watched her go when she was gone Rose looked at Katla

“Look I know who you are but leave Tamara alone”

“I was only telling her what she must know” Katla replied

“No!... She mustn't know about her she shouldn't know about the past!” Rose replied and then walked away

“You know who I am Rose and What I'm capable to do I've seen the future just like my mother could the things I've seen” Katla had shouted after her but Rose carried on walking and didn't look back. Once Rose was gone Katie stood there for a moment

“Too late,” She said to herself and then went back to her room

Rose found Tamara just outside a room she looked confused and upset

“Tamara are you okay?!” Rose asked her concerned

“Why didn't you tell me about this Katie?” Tamara said as she looked at Rose

“It was a lie don't listen to her” Rose replied

“No it wasn't was it other wise she wouldn't have said that”

Rose looked at the floor and then back up to Tamara

“You don't want to know about her”

“Why?

“What she did you don't want to know we've moved on people have forgotten her” Rose replied as a tear slipped down her cheek remembering Katie not how she last saw her but when Katie was younger that's how Rose always thought of Katie the old Katie the one that she used to know.

“Not everyone though”

Rose looked at Tamara

“Well I see what Katla means her point on Katie and what she did just stay away from her”

“So Katie did kill her mother then?”

“Yes,” Rose said and then walked into the room

**End Of Chapter 3**

 


	4. Tamara

**Chapter 4**

A moment later Tamara followed her mother into the room as she walked in she saw that The Doctor and Anita were sat with other people who were in the room Tamara looked at Anita as she sat on the sofa and wondered how her sister could have kept Katie a secret from her. As Rose stood beside The Doctor who she decided to tell him later that Katla had told Tamara of Katie Rose was worried as Tamara walked over to Anita and looked at her

“Why did you never tell me about Katie,” She asked Anita who didn't look up at her and instead ignored her but everyone else in the room looked at Tamara even The Doctor as Rose looked at them all “Tell! Me what Katie did!” Tamara shouted at Anita.

“Please do not speak of that name here we have forgotten her,” Someone else in the room said and Tamara looked up at the person she then looked around the room at the people staring at her and then she looked at Anita who was not looking at her

“And yet not everyone has” A girl who was stood in the corner of the room came forwards she looked up from her book that she had been reading when she had said Katie's name she looked up and saw the people in the room staring at her the girl in question looked at Tamara.

“Where did you hear this name?” The girl asked as she looked at The Doctor and Rose

“From the girl Katla,” Tamara replied but looked at The Doctor and Rose “Why don't you talk about her?”

“Tamara... my mother did many things before you were born it is a reason why I can't go home and rule why my father is dead”

Tamara looked at her

“Mother?... Your Katie's daughter?” Tamara asked shocked

Celethe looked away for a moment as Anita looked at Tamara

“There are a lot of things you don't know about the past but I'll tell you that she killed some people and betrayed those closest as a child I witnessed first hand how she changed,” Celethe said and Anita looked at Tamara

“But I poisoned her she was supposed to die this is all you need to know about Katie,” Anita said upset she looked at Rose and then stood and left the room

“What Katie did affected us all but Anita, it affected her more than us but I was going to have a brother I have no idea what happened to him we don't know if he was born whether he's alive or dead” Celethe said and then looked away but decided to go back to her book as Rose sat beside her as Tamara sat on the sofa by herself a few people left the room.

“Celethe are you okay?” Rose asked

Celethe looked up from her book and at Rose

“Yes are you?”

“Doesn't it bother you any more?”

“What?”

“That you can't go home to Atinitie and be The rightful Queen”

“I don't know”

“Maybe it could happen one day”

Celethe looked at everyone who was busy and then at Rose

“What are you on about?”

“Maybe the past can be changed and if so would you want it you could see your baby brother” Rose whispered to her quietly

“I don't know there could be consequences why?” Celethe asked

“Doesn't matter” Rose replied and watched as Tamara walked out of the room Rose then got up and walked over to The Doctor Celethe watched her go wondering what she was doing.

A couple of hours later Tamara was sat by a window admiring the views over Gallifrey as she was doing this she was thinking about the days events it started off with her being happy that she was visiting Gallifrey and getting away from Earth for the first time but then she was told about Katie and what she had done as Tamara was thinking she was joined by Rose who stood beside her.

“I've been looking for you”

Silence

“Listen let me take you to Katla she says there's something about you?”

Tamara looked at her mother

“What do you mean?”

“She can predict the future I never let her tell me what she wanted to tell me I was too busy walking away angry after she told you of Katie I felt like that was my place but I hope she's seen something good and not bad I hope she isn't like her mother who told Anita about Katie”

“Anita knew what she was going to do?”

“Yes Anita was scared to tell any of us Katla's mother Kelis gave Anita poison to put in Katie's food or drink but it may not have been a poison that Kelis thought it might have been she may have been lied to it's also a reason why Katie doesn't remember anything”

“But how are they telling prophecies Katla said she wasn't from Gallifrey”

“That's true Kelis was the last of her kind and with child at the time of her planet's destruction that made her the last, her species can see the future”

“But where did Kelis get the poison if it was that from?”

“That we do not know which is strange for Kelis to think she had poison some of us wonder why she had it in the first place if you want I could tell you loads of stuff about Katie but first I'd like to you see Katla”

**End Of Chapter 4**

 

 


	5. Tamara

**Chapter 5**

Rose and Tamara walked down a corridor Rose was leading the way as Tamara followed her all the while Rose was thinking of what she had said to Celethe but as they got to where they needed to go they saw that Katla was walking from the other way to her room

“I knew you would come....” She said to them “Come on in”

They all walked into Katla's room as they did Katla sat on a red leather couch as Tamara sat on the couch facing her Rose remained standing they looked at Katla as she spoke

“As you know by now of your sister Katie and what she did a long time ago sixteen years or so to be precise I myself was young back then and do remember the day my mother died but I can remember waking up at night to my mother having dreams of the future...”

“She saw Katie”

“Yes Tamara she did her dreams made her hate Katie for some reason I think it was the future she saw that made her not want to help Katie but I want to tell you that I'm different from my mother she did so many things wrong she told Anita to kill Katie with a poison but that as you know didn't happen the past could have happened differently if my mum just looked into the future further”

“Why?” Rose asked

“Because Tamara can change Katie” Katla started

“How?” Tamara asked

“You're to go back in time and change key events and find out why Katie did those things she killed The Doctor but brought him back to life for some reason unknown Tamara there's a war that can be stopped lives can be saved”

“Lives's like your mother?” Rose asked curiously

Katla looked away for a moment and then back she nodded

“And are you sure it's me who does this?” Tamara asked looking from Rose to Katla

“Yes in my dreams I saw a ginger haired girl with green eyes in events that have passed she wasn't there before and I feel as though it's you... but if you do this it will be dangerous”

“No! She can't do this Katla she's only sixteen” Rose said quickly

“And whys that I can do this!” Tamara asked looking at her mother as she stood

“I'm not going to lie to you Tamara I have done so in the past with Katie if you do rewrite time then lives change people never born, lives never lived that's how it is Tamara you can't just rewrite time and just think it's fine!”

Tamara looked away as Rose left the room

“You can do this Tamara,” Katla said

Tamara looked at Katla

“If I do this what will Katie be like? Have you seen that”

“I have not but I feel she'll be the person that your mother and everyone else knew a long time ago you have to find out what made her do all this”

With a nod, Tamara walked out of the room

Tamara walked into The TARDIS which was where she found The Doctor, Rose, and Anita who as she walked in looked at her The Doctor was stood whilst Rose and Anita were sat it was clear to her that they had been speaking when she moved away from the door The Doctor spoke.

“So I hear that you could change Katie?” He said

“You heard about that?” Tamara replied looking at The Doctor then glancing to Rose

“Yes, what are you going to do Tamara?”

“What do you mean?”

“With the information that Katla told you”

“You cannot stop me from doing this I can do it if I have the opportunity then I will do it I will not allow your last memories of her to hate you”

“But what if you cannot do it, Tamara, I am older than you and who's to say that I can't what's with Katla saying I can't do it?” Anita asked

“Because Anita I was not the one who acted up on to poison one's sister!”

Anita stood then offended at what her sister had said to her she then walked from the console room Tamara looked at Rose

“Take me to see her Katie wherever she is I need to know what she looks like”

Rose looked at The Doctor

“Romana did say we could if Tamara said yes”

With a nod from The Doctor, he set The TARDIS for Earth

**End Of Chapter 5**

 


	6. Tamara

**Chapter 6**

With The TARDIS tucked away beneath some trees unnoticeable to anyone who passed and Anita still in her room The Doctor with Rose and Tamara watched the home from the gates of the park that was across the street they saw Katie sitting in a chair by the window and other people that were also in the room.

“That's her?” Tamara asked

“Yes” Rose replied

“She looks... I don't know... broken?”

“Yeah...” Rose said as she stared at Katie she then looked away and at The Doctor

“Sixteen years have changed what she looks like the age is showing”

Tamara looked at The Doctor

“Why how old is she?”

“Well for someone being half human your mother being human and immortal because of the Bad Wolf and her father being half human half Time Lord Katie is around one hundred and fifty nine years old she is fading away” The Doctor said and then looked at Tamara “I agree that you can help her before you came into The TARDIS before we left Romana was told of what Katla had told you and she also agreed because we need to find out what happened to Katie why she did what she did”

“Thank you,” Tamara said she then stepped towards the gate that led out of the park

“What are you doing?” Rose asked quickly making Tamara stop and look at her

“I'm going to speak to the person in charge... what was her name? Mary?”

“Tamara I don't think that is wise,” Rose said

“What you keeping more secrets? Don't worry I'll just tell them that I know Jack”

“Fine but we'll be back at The TARDIS”

“Don't you want to see her?” Tamara asked as she looked at Rose who took a step back

“I can't I can't see her like that” Rose said and turned away

“Okay,” Tamara replied understanding she then turned and walked out of the park and across the road she knocked on the door of the home and waited for someone to answer. About a minute later a woman answered the door Tamara smiled at the woman.

“Hi I'm here on behalf of Jack Harkness to see Katie”

“What is your name I will just check”

“Tamara”

The woman closed the door quickly which surprised Tamara who stood there for a moment and waited she looked around at the street wondering if the woman was going to open the door again. A few minutes later as Tamara was turned away from the door the woman had answered opened the door again the phone was in her hand.

“Tamara?”

Tamara who heard the woman turned back

“You can come in now”

The woman opened the door fully and Tamara walked inside as the woman closed the door quickly and turned to look at Tamara.

“I am sorry about that I needed clearance from Jack I had to ring him”

“I understand”

“It's funny really no one in about fifteen years had visited there was her mother but I could tell it was becoming too hard for her”

“I see and is that Katie near the window?” Tamara asked but already knowing the answer

“Yes... she sits there sometimes looking out of the window not doing or saying anything she just sits there and stares it's like she's not there any more” The Woman replied as they both watched Katie for a moment from the door way that led into the room she was in the woman then walked away and into the kitchen Tamara watched her go she looked back at Katie for a moment and then followed the woman into the kitchen

“So she's had no one but what about Jack?”

“He comes now and again when he's not too busy with things but when he is he rings to check on Katie but he doesn't talk to her just watches her like we were just now”

Tamara nodded and looked out of the kitchen window

“You know it's such a shame someone like her had to lose her memory like that”

“Like what?” Tamara asked as she looked at the woman again and wondered if the woman knew what had happened to Katie

“Didn't Jack tell you? You're probably new but he said she had a car accident and lost her memory everyone here has tried talking to her but with no success, she doesn't reply to what we say I mean if we put food and drink in front of her she'll eat and drink but it's like she's broken”

“I see well you know what.. I'm sorry what was your name?”

“Mary”

“Well Mary I'm going to find out what happened to these memories within a year I'll be back I promise within a year”

“But how can you be so sure Tamara?”

“Because I can we're gonna help her”

**End Of Chapter 6**

 


	7. Tamara

**Chapter 7**

Five minutes later Tamara walked out of the house and waved back to Mary as she closed the door she walked back across the street and into the park before she walked on to go to The TARDIS she looked back at the home and at Katie who was sat there near the window Tamara gave a smile and then walked back towards The TARDIS.

Five minutes later Tamara was stood outside The TARDIS not wanting to go in she was just thinking about what she had just heard and seen she was alone until she heard The TARDIS door open and Rose walked out.

“Aren't you coming in?”

Tamara looked up at Rose

“You should have seen her why didn't you come?”

“You are braver than me Tamara”

“But she's lost and alone she doesn't know who she is I need to help her”

“And you will I know what it's like Tamara I hate seeing her like this” Rose said and took a step towards Tamara “You go you help her”

“But how can I help her?”

“We need to figure that out with Katla”

“Then let's go” Tamara quickly said and walked into The TARDIS with Rose

Back on Gallifrey Katla was sat in her room when there was a knock at her door

“Come in,” she said

A guard opened the door

“Lady President Romana wants to see you she says it's important”

“I’m on my way”

The guard left and Katla stood she knew what Romana wanted to see her about so walked over to her desk opened a drawer and took something out of it and walked out of her room. A minute later she walked into the meeting room when she walked in she saw The Doctor with Rose, Anita, and Tamara, Romana sat at the table.

“Come in Katla sit down”

“I know what you want to see me about,” Katla said and looked at Tamara, “You think you're doing the right thing?”

“I know I am”

“Then good,” Katla said with a smile

“Katla they wanted to ask you how would Tamara go about helping Katie in the past?”

Katla took out something from her pocket

“With this,” she said and handed it to Tamara

“A teleport?”

“Yes TARDIS teleportation”

Romana stood

“Katla how did you come by this?”

“My mother was building it she stole the technology sorry”

“It is fine as long as it doesn't land in the wrong hands”

“I shall be careful using it then,” Tamara said

“Tamara I recently reprogrammed it to take you to key events so it knows where you need to go”

“I see”

“So she'll know?” Rose asked

“Yes events that I have seen in my dreams that have already happened”

“Can I ask a question?” Anita asked

“Ask away,” Romana said

“When Tamara has done this and Katie is herself again how can we help Katie?”

“From what?” Romana asked

“Well she had Jareth killed that's going to upset her greatly

“Well that's a key event Anita”

“Oh... I'm sorry I’m just finding it hard to understand that your all allowing to let Tamara change time change the past and yet we don't know what Katie will be like after it and we don't know if she'll do it again in the future”

“Which is why we are doing it so Tamara can find out why?”

“And what if she doesn't?” Anita asked

“But if she doesn't I’m sure we'll find out even if Katie remembers she may start remembering other things over time”

“If this all goes wrong don't all blame me,” Anita said and sat back in her chair as Katla looked at Tamara

“Right let me show you how this works”

**The End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of "Tamara" The next Story in this series is "Visiting The Past"


	8. Chapter 1 - Visiting The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Before reading this chapter if you haven't read “Earth Defence” yet please do as most of “Visiting The Past is a call back to that series.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Story 2 – Visiting The Past – Did they really know the past? Did things happen the way they think it did?. Tamara begins to have an affect on the past as she saves a life by taking another and Katie begins to remember someone!.

**Chapter 1**

It was the year of two thousand and nine, a month before Christmas the dead of night and Tamara was stood on a hill she was confused as to where she was her teleport that was strapped to her wrist had brought her here and why but she looked up at the sky and saw what looked like lights falling from the sky but as she continued to stand there she noticed that these lights were actually bodies falling all around her.

Tamara then blinked it was still night time but this time she found herself stood on a corner somewhere in Cardiff Bay there was hardly anyone about and she wondered again why she was here so she looked at her teleport for information wondering what was going on. The teleport mapped out where she was and in what year it also mapped out where The TARDIS would have landed. As she stood there reading a car arrived in the bay and drove towards Torchwood.

As she looked up Tamara knew who's car this was so she walked over to where it had stopped and hid behind some bins knowing she couldn't be seen. She watched as Martha and Mickey got out they stood near the car for a moment looking around seeing if anyone was watching them when Jack came out to help with whoever they had in the car.

Tamara next found herself stood in a dark cold cave not far away were The Ood and The Doctor they were showing him something as Tamara hid behind some rocks and listened.

“ _But something more is happening Doctor, The Master is part of a greater design because a shadow is falling over creation something vast is stirring in the dark the Ood have gained this power to see through time because time is bleeding shapes of things lost are moving through the veil and these events from years ago threaten to destroy this future and the present and the past”_

Tamara knew that the future wasn't destroyed and wondered what they were on about

“ _What do you mean?”_

The Ood looked up with red eyes Katie took a step back frightened Tamara also looked shocked

“ _This is what we have seen Doctor the darkness heralds only one thing... The end of time itself”_

As The Ood said this Tamara was shocked as she saw Katie and The Doctor run out of the cave Tamara knew about this moment her mother and The Doctor spoke about it a lot she knew that The Doctor was going to die soon but he didn't she knew that she also knew that The Time Lords and her mother was going to return to this universe.

As Tamara watched The Doctor and Katie run out of the cave she looked down at her teleport as it bleeped and before she knew it she disappeared. She was not sat in an alleyway so picked herself up and started walking she found herself in a busy street of shoppers but stopped as her teleport bleeped again it told her that the blue car close by was owned by Donna Noble someone she knew quite well it then told her to go into a cafe across the road.

A little bit later when Tamara was sat in a quiet corner of a cafe she watched as The Doctor, Katie and Wilf had walked in she sat and watched them until they left.

That was when Tamara was going to follow them but her teleport bleeped again and informed her on what was going to happen after The Doctor and Katie had left the cafe so she knew that she couldn't help either if she wanted to so the teleport bleeped again and she was gone.

It had been later that day when Jack with Romana had seen the CCTV of the cafe and on the CCTV Tamara was seen disappearing this baffled Jack and Romana.

**End Of Chapter 1**

 


	9. Chapter 2 - Visiting The Past

**Chapter 2**

It was early morning as the sun was coming up it was just peaking above the mountains as Tamara was stood on the stone steps that lead up into the old Atinition castle where the outsiders were based she had been here for weeks now staying with the outsiders infiltrating their camp and learning all about them even getting to know Ashtac a little bit but managing to keep out of The Rani's way who was always around never leaving Ashtac's side but not today, today was different The Rani had gone somewhere overnight this was why Tamara was stood on the top step she had tried follow her but couldn't.

Tamara knew who The Rani was she had heard about her many times from either The Doctor or someone else and knew that The Rani was trouble it was her who started the war that killed Jareth and many or Atinitions and then was accused of taking Katie away but after this The Rani seemed have disappeared for good and some people wondered why.

“Are you still out here Tamara?” A woman asked her from behind Tamara turned to her

“How did you know I was here”

“I saw you last night after The Rani left dinner she came out here you followed her I watched you from my window for a bit”

“Oh”

“There's nothing to it you know The Rani I think she likes to venture sometimes she told me once she was bored and found walking in the forest interesting”

“I bet so”

“Anyway I must be off I need to get food for everyone”

“Ok see you later”

When the woman walked down the stairs and was gone Tamara turned and walked inside.

When she walked in she noted that the place was quiet mostly because almost everyone was still sleeping but she knew Ashtac would be awake by now and in the throne room.

Ashtac was sat on the old stone throne thinking when he heard the door open and looked up to see Tamara coming into the room.

“What are you doing in here?”  
“I heard rumours...”

“About what!? I'm thinking!”

“I heard that we will be attacking the royal family in a week”

Ashtac sat up properly as Tamara walked down the steps to the centre of the room

“You heard correctly you don't have to come I'm not forcing you into this Tamara since you just joined us a couple of weeks ago but we will avenge your imprisonment for you”

“You could do that but you don't have to...” Tamara looked at him

“What's that suppose to mean”

“It means I don't want you to I have not wanted anything from you”

Ashtac stood

“I took you in, gave you a bed, fed you and this is how you repay me!” Ashtac shouted “What is it... you've been to the royal family? They told you lies before you escaped?”

“No... they didn't need to lie Ashtac because I'm the one who lied to you”

“What?”

“I lied to you to save my sister, I lied to you to save her from the pain she will go through, for the love she will lose, for Atinitie's rightful prince”

“Your on their side?!” Ashtac shouted

“I'm on no side Ashtac, there is no point in your fight because you do not have a right to what you claim to have”

“How dare you!” Ashtac shouted again this time moving closer to her she looked away for a moment “Look at me!”

“Just because you've been told a story to what is doesn't mean it is yours just because you come from a line born of importance” Tamara said looking back at him

“How would you know! These people here have been left abandoned by The King!”

“Some of those people broke the law but other's were left abandoned because of Latimer!” Tamara shouted at him

“Do not insult my grandfather!

“What? Just because he thought he was the rightful king born after his brother he was a murderer who killed his sister by pure jealousy!”

In fit a of rage Ashtac went to grab his blaster from his side but it wasn't there

“You forgot your weapon this morning Ashtac you never forget it I heard your father always taught you that... what's wrong you know I'm right don't you?”

“Shut up!” Ashtac shouted as he looked at her

“There was a rumour that you and your father argued days ago you know the truth and yet you don't want to admit it... you don't want to let them down”

“I will never let them down!” Ashtac said he then walked past Tamara

“Where are you going?” Tamara asked and Ashtac stopped but didn't turn to her

“To find someone to arrest you and then I'm going to lead my people”

“I'm sorry Ashtac but I can't let you do that”

“Oh and how are you going to stop me!” Ashtac replied as he turned around

But as he turned around he saw his blaster being held by Tamara

“You wouldn't dare”

“I said I was saving my sister and that's what I'm doing”

“But I don't know her!”

Then the blaster went off Tamara looked at Ashtac lying on the ground she then walked away.

**End of Chapter 2**

 


	10. Chapter 3 - Visiting The Past

**Chapter 3**

Katie was asleep as was everyone else in the home it was night-time in her part of the world she was alone and dreaming or more like to her with having no memories at all felt like it was a nightmare she was tossing and turned and sweat was dripping down her face and on to her pillow in her dream like nightmare she saw people running as they fought each other she also saw dead bodies on the ground and blood she herself was running in the dream and also was killing with a weapon in her hand but she stopped running stopped killed and looked at a man with blonde hair she watched as he died and as he died her dream like nightmare ended and she woke up screaming.

“Jareth!” she said as she screamed at this Mary ran into her room alert and went over to Katie she saw that Katie was crying

“What is it Katie What's wrong?” Mary asked her as Katie laid back down in bed and went back to sleep Mary stayed with her for the rest of the night knowing she would have to tell Jack what just happened.

At The Shadow Proclamation, The Shadow Architect was sat at her desk behind her was a window spacecrafts could be seen flying by but The Shadow Architect payed no attention to outside as she was reading a letter that had been sent to her from Gallifrey

“ _Dear Shadow Architect..._

_I know this isn't good news I wanted to tell you that as a Lady President of Gallifrey it is my duty to protect Gallifrey and the secret of time travel but what I have to tell you is it not about my people but Katie and Tamara her youngest sister. Katla had told us that Tamara can help Katie to remember and be herself again. I have sent Tamara back to the past to find things out to find out why Katie did what she did in the first place._

_By that account Tamara as a result could change time and people may live again or they may not. If you do not agree and are worried about Katie doing the same thing then it would be better if we talked with Katie._

_Lastly there is nothing to worry about Katie is still in the same place watched twenty-four hours of the day never out of sight which pleases me as it would please you._

_Lady President Romana of Gallifrey”_

The Shadow Architect looked up from the message considering that they would have to all talk to Katie when and if she remembered.

Tamara was walking up to the castle of Amanata she was going to see Princess Gianna who of whom she had become friends with when she had helped her one day Tamara had been on the planet a week and after helping Gianna out with something Gianna allowed her in secret to stay on the planet and had given her a job Gianna had told Tamara about The Doctor who was missing but Tamara had already known this from the teleport she had read that Gianna was going to kill her father because he knew where The Doctor was and Tamara knew where to look as one night she had stayed up looking for The Doctor herself and she had found him but now she had to tell Gianna somehow as Tamara was leaving soon she couldn’t allow herself to be seen by the Time Lord who arrived that day to look for The Doctor.

Tamara stood outside Gianna's room thinking how she was going to tell Gianna what she knew as she was about to knock on the door it opened and Gianna was stood in the door way.

“Tamara,” Gianna said surprised

“Hi...er were you going out?”

“Yes, but we can talk what's up?”

“Can we talk in privacy?” Tamara asked

“Sure come in”

Both of them walked into Gianna's room

“You know you spoke of a man called The Doctor?” Tamara started after Gianna had shut the door

“Yes” Gianna replied

“Well, I think you should send your personal guards to look for him you never know what might happen what about the place you said no one could go?

“You are right Tamara I’ve been suspicious about my father and I know what your thinking”

“So I'm right and you'll do it?”

“Yes”

“Listen, Gianna, I wasn't going to stay long I have to get back to the job”

“Okay bye Tamara”

Tamara smiled back at Gianna knowing it was the last time they would see each other for a while at least

“Bye Gianna” Tamara then walked out of the room down the stairs and out of the castle she was watched by the king and two of his guards once she was out of the castle the king moved away from the window.

“Go after her see where she goes and report back”

Both of the guards nodded and walked out of the room they quickly followed Tamara out of the castle through the town and into the forest the two guards followed her until she had stopped they watched her as she looked around and then within a moment she was gone both of the guards were shocked and had run back to the castle when they came to the entrance to go in one of them stopped the other.

“What do we do?”

“Well he can't do anything to that girl she's gone now so we say nothing at all”

“But he's going to ask”

“Then we say we lost her in the forest”

“I agree”

Both men then walked inside

It was night-time on Earth when Tamara arrived behind some bushes she wonders why the teleport had taken her here but after a few seconds she hears voices

“You will leave this planet and never return” The voice said and Tamara thought it sounded like Jack's so she looked behind the bushes towards a few buildings and she saw Jack, The Doctor, Rose and a Sontaran as she listened to what they were saying the teleport that she held in her hand bleeped she looked down but heard a voice

“ _The Sontaran dies and you do it”_

Tamara looked around her but no one else was nearby she was curious

“ _Tamara it's me Katla... press the green button on your teleport it will reveal something”_

Tamara looked up again and around and was stunned was Katla watching her? So Tamara decided to press the other button that was green and it revealed a small blowpipe that jumped out of the top and onto the floor.

“I wonder how many more things Katla has added to this” Tamara whispered to herself picking up the blowpipe wondering why Katla added it on to the teleport but Tamara looked up at the Sontaran and then down at the blowpipe and that was when she realized.

“Oh course the probick vent”

Tamara then looked into the blowpipe to see if there were any darts in she saw something that looked like there was she then brought the mouth part up to her mouth and saw that the Sontaran was facing the other way Tamara blew hard on the blowpipe and the dart rushed towards the Sontaran and it hit it in the probick vent Tamara watched it fall to the floor and quickly picked up the teleport and teleported away so no one saw her.

**End Of Chapter 3**

 


	11. Chapter 4 - Visiting The Past

**Chapter 4**

In the far distant future there was a cafe and in that cafe sat two people one a girl and the other thought to be a man but his face was covered. In this small cafe there were other various people sat at other tables talking and drinking but this man and this woman were sat at a table of which was by a window and outside stars could be seen but also in this cafe was Tamara who had come in from outside no one heard the door open.

She was now standing beside the table that the man and woman sat at Tamara noticed that the woman was Katie she was talking to the man who's face you could not see.

“So she's going to kill him? When?” Katie asked

“It will be on Earth, “ _Lake Silencio, Utah, America on April 22, 2011, at 5:02 pm”_ she will kill him”

“But why are you telling me this?” Katie asked

“There is also something else apparently they will marry do you get me now?”

Tamara saw that Katie's eyes grew wide as she looked at the man Tamara was wondering who the person was that they were talking about

“I see now is there anything that can stop her?”

“There is a nothing but there is a someone, You!”

“What are you saying?”

“For that life to live another has to be taken”

“Are you saying I should kill her because if this happens if she does kill The Doctor this will tear my family apart and the whole universe would be plunged into chaos”

“Yes”

“After all my travels alone from losing someone close to me I never thought that I would go back to them but now I have to, to protect my mother The Doctor will remain alive if I do it and I will see to that thank you” Katie said she then stood as did the man who quickly grabbed her arm he had black gloves on so no one could see his hands

“You need to go to them now Garoth leads the attack on Zeta Nine The Dalek are returning they need you,” The man said he then let go of Katie and she left Tamara watched her go as did the man.

Tamara walked out of the cafe five minutes later knowing that Katie was going to kill someone because it seemed that this someone was going to kill The Doctor one day and even marry him that didn't make sense to Tamara but she needed to find out who this someone was and she also needed to tell The Doctor the information she found out perhaps he would understand it. So she decided to go to Gallifrey and speak with Romana.

When She arrived in a small room alarms had gone off and a guard had walked up to her he noticed who she was and spoke into his communication device he then took her to Romana who stood as the door opened.

“Romana I need to talk to you”

“How is your journey what have you found out?”

“I don't understand it the teleport had taken me to a future cafe in the year of 4141 Katie was there she was speaking to this man”

“Did you see his face?” Romana asked

“No, but he knew things about The Doctor”

“What did this man say?”

“He said that someone will kill him it will be on somewhere near by Lake Silencio Utah America on April 22nd, 2011 at 5:02 pm I don't understand who he never said but do you think it implies The Doctor?” Tamara asked Romana who looked at her knowing what she was going on about

“Well leave it with me Tamara I’ll find out”

“Okay,” Tamara said and stood there As she stood there her teleport bleeped and she looked down at it “Well I guess I have to go now” she pressed the button and disappeared.

Romana watched her go knowing what she had just found out from Tamara she now knew that Katie must have killed River Song and then must have been involved with Madame Kovarian so she had to found this out Madame Kovarian must have faked her death somehow so Romana walked out of the room.

Tamara was taken to Atinitie there she had teleported into a room as she arrived in the room she saw that Katie and Jareth were sitting beside a bed and in the bed was a woman Tamara could only guess that this was Jareth's mother who looked ill Tamara watched them both as Katie holds Jareth's hand.

“I can't believe I’m here with you when I should be helping The Doctor stop Garoth” She heard Katie say and saw that Jareth looked at Katie

“But you love me, right? And I needed you by my side”

“Yes always and I never want to lose you” Katie replied and both of them quite as Tamara watched them she didn't understand anything if Katie was going to kill whoever this person was then why was she with Jareth at the moment?.

Ten minutes later the door opened to reveal Xeni, Jareth sister and Katie walked out of the room Tamara looked at Xeni thinking of Celethe how was Celethe going to be Queen one day if Xeni wouldn’t let her on the planet Tamara then followed Katie out of the room.

**End Of Chapter 4**

 

 


	12. Chapter 5 - Visiting The Past

**Chapter 5**

Two days later at night-time Tamara was attending the reception of Jareth's and Katie's wedding that day they had married and were now King and Queen but Tamara was walking down a corridor following Anita who had just left her room Tamara was wearing a hood over her face so that Anita wouldn’t see her Anita stopped in the corridor and turned around she saw Tamara who was followed her Tamara stopped.

“Why are you following me?” Anita asked

“I have come to warn you the things you have been told by Kelis are wrong”

“What are you on about?”

“Kelis told you things about Katie they are wrong”

“Why would Kelis lie?”

“Because she hates Katie”

“How do you know who are you?”

“How I know is because I do know and who I am is not yet relevant”

“Why is that?”

“It doesn't matter the poison you have in your pocket...”

“What about it?” Anita asked taking the box out of her pocket

“If you put that in Katie's drink she will die”

“And everyone else will be saved from what she'll do”

“No they will not Kelis has it wrong

“So what do I do?”

Tamara took something out of her own pocket and handing it to Anita

“Give this to Katie it will stop her,” Tamara said lying

“Are you sure”

“Yes anything is better than murder... you don't want to be like Katie do you?”

"No... you're right" Anita replied

“Give me the other one I will get rid of it”

Anita handed Tamara the old box Anita then walked away Tamara knew what she had given Anita it will take Katie's memories away so Tamara knew she was the course of Katie losing her memories and had just lied to her sister but now she was on course to get those memories back.

Tamara woke with a slight dull pain in her head she slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she was in a completely different room to a corridor and she wasn't wearing anything over her face now she was in a room that was darker and smaller it had fire poles that hung from the wall as she woke she saw something sitting by her side Tamara sat up quickly shocked.

“Are you okay” The woman by her asked

Tamara turned to her

“Yes I’m fine can you tell me where I am?”

“You're on another planet”

“What am I doing here?”

“You are Tamara we are The Guardians Of Paylos your sister Katie visits us in the future you have just saved her from death”

“I'm trying to help Katie”

“That poison you got off Anita who got it off Kelis was a poison from her home planet”

Tamara took the poison out of her pocket and gave it to the woman

“Hmm we will destroy this but you did well in giving whatever it was to Anita it takes Katie's memories away good”

“But you said Katie comes here she'll find out?”

“We will lie”

“But what changed her?”

“We guardians of Paylos do not see the future we do not see anything we can only guess there was someone who gave Katie these powers but also this person could have controlled her”

“Where can I find this person?”

“That we do not know we always thought we were the last of our species before we knew of Garoth and Jess”

“The last?”

“Yes during the Time War between The Time Lords and The Daleks the people of Paylos were killed by The Daleks we guardians escaped”

“I see so did this man or woman?”

“It seems so and the only two people we knew of are Garoth and Jess his sister but Garoth is dead so he wouldn’t have done it and then again Jess wouldn’t either she imprisoned Katie after the war on Roclaeph”

“I better go,” Tamara said as she looked at her wrist for the teleport but couldn’t find it so looked up at the woman who looked shifty “Do you have my teleport”

“Yes but it's destroyed”

“Destroyed how?” Tamara asked

**End Of Chapter 5**

 


	13. Chapter 6 - Visiting The Past

**Chapter 6**

The woman took something out of her pocket and showed it to Tamara who took it in her hand it was the teleport broken in pieces

“Oh no,” Tamara said

“You were leaving Atinitie when you were caught by something the teleport brought you here”

“Whatever reason for?”

“Well maybe the reason of the conversation we just had but if you'd like I could destroy it for you”

“No, but I need it I won't be able to get back or help Katie”

“There is another way”

“Another way?” Tamara asked

“Ishantia” The woman whispered

Tamara who was stood there was wondering what the woman was doing but when she had said this word Tamara felt like her breath had been taken out of her as a blue mist appeared around her and then vanished quickly Tamara almost collapsed to the floor but she was fine she looked back at the woman

“What did you just do?”

“I gave you some of my power and don't worry this sort of power is fine this way you can help Katie rather than having a teleport I also took the memories from the teleport they are now with you”

“But what about the power?”

“My power when you are done will wear off in time just don't tell anyone now relax for a while”

“Fine” Tamara replied and walked to the door and opened it she looked back at the woman who was destroying the things and after a few seconds, Tamara walked out of the room.

Tamara had indeed got the rest she needed and as soon as she got this rest she still wasn’t happy using these powers what if they did the same thing to her that they did to Katie but how did Katie get her powers? And who was this man Somehow Tamara knew she would have to find that out? But first she had to stop Garoth and his plan with his son Jezao with revenge on The Doctor Tamara, of course, knew what was going to happen as Katla had told her the attack of Zeta Nine everything so Tamara had left she found out that Garoth and his son were living on Kalcuter.

When Tamara arrived on the planet it was pitch black but she could still see the tall houses and the large building that over looked everything Tamara could only guess that this was where Garoth would be as she began to walk towards the building a shout from behind her made her stop in her tracks.

“Stop right there missy,” The voice said to her

Tamara slowly turned to the voice and saw that there were a few man aiming their weapons at her she could nothing

“You're coming with us”

Two of the men then grabbed Tamara and led her down a side street to another street and passed the huge building they led her inside the entrance of the building which was round the other side she was led into a room that had a huge dining table in the middle with chairs around it a man sat at the top of the table with another man sat next to him both looked up when Tamara was pushed into the room.

“What do you want?” the man said as he stood

“We found this lady stalking the streets” one of the men replied and looked at Tamara

The man that was eating had walked away from the table and also looked at Tamara

“Well, who is she?”

“We don't know sir”

The other man who was sat at the table spoke up

“Then kill her”

As they were about to do this Tamara stopped them

“No, wait!” Tamara shouted and they all looked at her

“Well, she speaks What's your name?”

Tamara went silent again

“Oh look, father, she's gone quiet again,” said the man who was still sat at the table

The man looked back at his son

“So she has perhaps we should kill her”

“You were involved with the attacks of Zeta Nine you want revenge on The Doctor,” Tamara said quickly and the man and his son looked at her shocked the man then looked at the other men who brought Tamara in

“You can leave now”

“But sir”

“Leave!” The man shouted at them and all three men left the room in a hurry once the door was closed the man looked at Tamara

“How do you know this information? No one knows where I am”

“Let's just say I know Davros”

“He sent you here too?”

“Help you it was before he was imprisoned he told me to help you” Tamara replied lying

“Father wouldn't he of told you about her”

“Jezao you should know by now that Davros didn't tell me everything to the last-minute”

“Of course” Jezao replied and looked at Tamara

“Well miss follow me,” The Man said and both he and Tamara walked out of a side door

**End Of Chapter 6**

 

 


	14. Chapter 7 - Visiting The Past

**Chapter 7**

That night Tamara stood over the dead body of Garoth they had talked all night and Garoth was getting tired Tamara knew it was the right moment to stop him before he could do anything with one last look at Garoth she walked out of the room. Five minutes later she walked into the dining room Jezao was still up sorting out paper work when Tamara walked in he stopped and looked at her.

“What are you doing up at this hour?”

“Just walking around couldn’t sleep what are you doing” Tamara replied lying

“It's none of your business”

“I make it my business when I know The Doctor”

Jezao stood then

“What?”

“Whoops gave the game away have I?”

“You know The Doctor?”

“Yes a friend of his I lied about Davros”

“But how did you know about our plans”

“Let's just say that you're not meant to know”

“Have you done something to my father?” Jezao asked concerned

“What do you think I couldn’t have allowed him to let all those people die”

Jezao made for the door then and ran out of the room Tamara ran after him a minute later he skidded into his father's room to see his father unmoving on the floor Jezao bent down beside him.

“Is this what you really want Jezao to kill The Doctor revenge on him for what he did do you still think Davros will share with you and your father because he won't if you ever release him?” Tamara said as she watched Jezao from the door way

“Why did you...” Jezao asked as he looked up at her

“Why did I kill him? Because he wasn't a man who listened to other people”

Jezao turned away he looked at the picture of his father on the wall for a moment but then turned back to Tamara

“You're right he never listened to anyone sometimes me, tell me what do I do?”

“Change go on the run hide or give yourself up”

“What about the army what do I do about them they're going to ask questions” Jezao replied looking towards the window

“The truth tell them the truth”

“Thank you”

Tamara turned to leave the room

“Wait!”

She stopped and turned back to him

“What's your name?”

Tamara looked away for a moment

“I need to know if I need to find you again if I'm in trouble if The Daleks find me”

Tamara looked at him

"Tamara..."

“Thank you, Tamara, for making me realize my father's mistake”

“It's not a problem do you have a home to go to”

“No, I’m kinda the last of my species”

“No you're not there is always Jess she'll keep you safe”

“Yes she will”

“Jezao good luck I must be going now”

“Goodbye Tamara”

With a smile Tamara disappeared which made Jezao shocked he looked at down at his father for a moment, he had told Tamara a lie and he now was going to get his revenge and Tamara wouldn’t see it coming Jezao then walked out of the room.

**End Of Chapter 7**

 


	15. Chapter 8 - Visiting The Past

**Chapter 8**

A month had gone by since Tamara had visited the home but only twenty-five days since Katie had said her first words in sixteen years and she had said nothing since but Mary had taken note of this in a book encase it happened again and she decided to keep but she still thought of the girl who had come a month ago and hadn't come back but Mary knew Tamara had said at least a year before she would come back and it would help Katie but Mary thought in what kind of way would it help her Mary thought that she would take test of some sort but really she didn't understand it.

Katie still looked distant and still sat close to the window Mary always watched Katie from kitchen doorway well she mainly watched the other people who couldn’t remember their lives those with no memory of who they were none of them remembered and some died in the home of loneliness but it was Katie who Mary mostly watched Mary was surprised that something hadn't happened to Katie yet because she being the longest person around sixteen years stuck without no memory Mary had thought of looking up Katie and her family in records but she thought less of it after a few days because she knew everything from Jack.

As Mary watched Katie today though Mary noticed that Katie had her eyes closed she was sleeping but Mary still watched her as cars went by on the road outside and kids played in the park across the street but nothing made Katie open her eyes as Mary watched her a man and a woman walked across the window outside they were coming to the home and Mary knew who they were, they were a visitor for another person in the home so Mary moved from her spot and stepped into the hallway to open the door the man and the woman smiled at her.

“Hi,” Mary said with a smile and let them in “He's in his room”

Mary watched as both man and woman went up to visit their son she wished that it could be like this with Katie that someone would visit her but she also wished that Katie remembered who she was she wished that Katie had all of her memories instead of none. Mary moved back to the kitchen doorway to re-watch the few that were in the room she noticed that Katie’s eyes were open now and were looking out of the window.

“You know it's a beautiful day outside we could take them into the back garden,” A voice said from behind her making Mary turn around

“Yes it is isn't it” Mary replied and looked back at Katie

“Mary dinner is ready this is Katie's”

“Thank you, Mark” Mary replied as she took the plate of food from Mark and walked over to Katie.

“Hey Katie time to eat you should see what we've got you today,” Mary said Katie as she looked from Katie to the food on the plate Katie just sat there “Perhaps you should eat it smells lovely” But as Mary began to pick up the fork Katie spoke

“Doctor,” she said with a whisper making Mary look at her

“What did you say”

“Doctor” Katie said again but I bit more loudly this time making Mark who was near another table look at her

“You want a Doctor?” Mary asked Katie as she looked at Mark

“ _Heart and soul, Body and Mind, Heart and soul, Body and mind Meet me on the river of time”_ Katie then said or rather sang quietly both Mary and Mark both heard her Mary stepped away and walked over to Mark

“What do you think this is Mark?”

“I don't know”

“Perhaps she's remembering something,” Mary said to him

“But it doesn't make sense how can this help?”

“Perhaps she's remembering the Doctor who treated her in the hospital”

“River of time though?”

“You know your right it doesn't make sense I’m going to call Jack” Mary then walked out of the room

**End Of Chapter 8**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> River of time is a poem and Katie is remembering River Song (if you don't remember please read “The Calm Before The Storm”)


	16. Chapter 9 - Visiting The Past

**Chapter 9**

The forest on Zeta nine was pitch black that was because it was night-time screams could be heard from all over the planet as The Daleks descended from the sky to invade towards the edge of the forest Tamara had arrived she looked around as she heard the screams she looked towards the sky and saw The Daleks she then knew that this could possibly be Zeta nine as she turned back towards the edge of the forest a man ran towards her and stop.

“Listen if you're thinking of leaving the forest don't The Daleks there invading,” The man said to her scared he looked back to where he came from as nine other people followed him into the forest he was about to run off when Tamara stopped him

“Wait! What's your name?”

The man stopped and turned to her

“Isklin, yours?”

“Tamara, listen whatever happens now you must stay strong you can never allow them to take your home you can never be allowed to live in fear of them you have to fight back”

“But how can we fight back we die instantly once they see us”

“I know someone who has evaded The Daleks stopped them every time they have tried to do something like this he can stop them”

“Who's that then?”

“The Doctor”

“Everyone here has heard of him The Doctor a lonely god who travels among the stars saves civilizations is it true that one man can do all that?”

“Yes it's true”

“Then where is he where is he now?”

Tamara looked up at the sky

“Who knows” She looked down again “I'll find him” Tamara turned to leave then

“Tamara wait!” Isklin shouted to her

Tamara turned back to him

“I'll help you there are tunnels under that building the weapons that were lost long ago I think they can wipe out The Daleks”

“Are you sure how do we get there”

“I know a way in”

Tamara smiled

“That's great”

“Shall I get the others to help?”

“Sure” Isklin replied and ran off to look for the others

When Isklin came back his friends were with him Tamara was hiding behind a tree from a passing Dalek when she was joined by the others they waited until the Dalek was gone to walk away from the tree.

“What do we do,” Isklin asked

“You say you know how to get into the tunnels that are under that building?” Tamara asked as she and the other looked at the building

“Yes secret passage way under my house it's been there for centuries we've been guarding it”

“Well let's go we need those weapons” Tamara replied she then looked around and back at Isklin “Where do you live?”

“Follow me”

Isklin then walked away from the edge of trees but stopped and turned the others

“We'll go the safe way if I die one of you will have to take Tamara here to my house you all know the way in and the way to the tunnels tell the two guarding the door that I gave you permission to enter” The other nine nodded to him and he continued walking he took them the long way around and through the large rocks to the west when they got half way the wall of rocks stopped and there was an opening Isklin stopped them as Daleks went passed.

“How much longer Isklin” Tamara asked him

“Not far now just the other side of the rocks” Isklin whispered back

The Daleks that were patrolling close to them moved away and Isklin ran to the other side before he could be seen once he was behind the rock he looked back towards Tamara and the others he gave the nod to Tamara. When Tamara saw him nod she turned to the others.

“Okay, you lot go first,” She said to them and one by one they all ran over to join Isklin once they were all over Tamara was about to run over when she heard The TARDIS arriving she looked up and around looking to where The TARDIS was going to land

“Tamara come on!” Isklin shouted to her she looked at him then he realized what he had just done cover his mouth Tamara ran over to him

“We have to be careful Isklin from now on no shouting”

“But why did you stop?”

“I stopped because I heard The TARDIS a machine The Doctor travels in he probably heard of the invasion and he’s come to help you have to trust him,” Tamara said as she looked at them all

“You seem to know a lot about him”

“That's because I know him in person but you can't tell him that”

“Why?”

“I cannot tell you the reason why but you do not tell him that I know him just say I’m from Zeta Nine”

“He'll know somehow”

“Look! I can't tell him because something happens that I’m trying to change”

“Okay but we should go now”

Tamara looked around once more for The TARDIS when she couldn’t see it she looked back at Isklin and nodded they all walked off.

**End Of Chapter 9**

 


	17. Chapter 10 - Visiting The Past

**Chapter 10**

When they got to the end of the wall Isklin stopped them

“Okay so it's just around the corner we get there quickly without stopping”

“I agree we don't stop at all” Tamara replied but as they were about to go, Tamara spotted someone she knew so pulled Isklin back

“What is it?” he asked

“Look,” Tamara said pointing towards where The TARDIS was with The Doctor

“Who's that?”

“The Doctor we need to get to him”

“All right me and you, you lot stay here” Isklin said to the others he and Tamara ran off through the rocks they hid behind a huge rock that was behind The Doctor Tamara picked up a small rock that lay on the ground and threw it close to The Doctor for him and the others to see but careful not to hit them when the rock landed on the ground it caught their attention and they turned around just as Tamara and Isklin ducked down but it was enough for The Doctor and the others to see them they joined Tamara and Isklin behind the rock

“Who are you,” The Doctor asked

“I'm Tamara this is Isklin,” she said to him and looked behind him at Katie

“And I suppose you know who I am?”

Tamara and Isklin looked at each other and then back at The Doctor both of them nodded

“We were getting you attention sir,” Isklin said to him

“Isklin here reckons we can defeat The Daleks”

“I don't reckon I know”

“How so,” Rose who was stood behind The Doctor asked Tamara looked at her

“There are weapons in the tunnels which were left over from a long time ago they were lost”

“What kind are these?”

“I don't know much about them I know they can blow something apart”

“Then let's find them,” Katie said

“I know where they are and the tunnels”

“Take us there”

“Follow us”

Both Isklin and Tamara started to walk off The Doctor and the others followed on behind they cached up to the others that were with Isklin when they saw Isklin and Tamara with The Doctor one of them stepped towards Isklin.

“Who are they”

Isklin looked at The Doctor

“The Doctor, come on”

Isklin led the way to his house when they reached the front of his house they noticed that it was a small hut instead of something large they looked at the other small huts that were next to his and they were the same.

“I don't actually live here most of the time but sometimes I do,” Isklin said as walked inside

Everyone followed him inside he took them through a few rooms until he got to a room that was at the back of the hut Isklin opened a door that led down some stairs the stair way had no light to it Isklin was about to make his way down when Tamara stopped him

“I thought you said this place was guarded”

“Most of the time by my family but today it was me only I heard a cry and it was The Daleks I foolishly went outside”

“I see but what about your family”

“I hope they are back at the other house hiding”

“I hope so to” Tamara replied and looked down the stair way “It's a bit dark what do you use for light”

“Nothing I navigate in the dark” Isklin replied and look at five of the others that were with him “Can you lot go and see if my family are still alive”

All five of them nodded and ran off as The Doctor got a torch out of his pocket and Isklin looked at him

“How did that fit in there?”

“Pockets bigger on the inside”

Isklin was confused then as The Doctor past him to walk down the steps everyone else followed on with Isklin behind to close the door.

**End Of Chapter 10**

 


	18. Chapter 11 - Visiting The Past

**Chapter 11**

They reached the bottom of the stairs fifteen minutes later ahead of them was a tunnel Isklin made his way to the front.

“We're under the building now so we need to keep going,” Isklin said as he walked off along the tunnel. As they walked along the tunnel they looked at the walls the rock that was there looked to be old as they walked The Doctor turned the torch to some symbols on the rock walls Katie walked along side Isklin.

“How Long has this been here Isklin,” The Doctor asked as he stopped

“A long-time ever since Zeta was called by a different name,” Isklin said as he stopped and looked at The Doctor

The Doctor looked at him

“I know those were dark days”

“No one talks about those days, not even my family everything we know about it is hidden away down here” Isklin then looked away and up ahead “We should get moving”

All of them continued to walk again this time Isklin was up in front with The Doctor Katie and Rose behind and others behind them.

Five minutes later they came to a silver steel door that was locked Isklin went to the door and unlocked it by rotating the handle when the door was opened everyone stepped inside there on the rocks walls they saw symbols around the rocky floor were the weapons that Isklin was on about whilst The Doctor looked at the symbols Isklin picked one of the weapons up it looked to be Earth origin but different where the firepower was shot from was a red cylinder.

“What do they do exactly,” Katie asked him

“I don't know I’ve never used any of these before but Intend to find out” Isklin replied as the others picked one up

“What do they markings mean?” Jareth asked curiously looking from the wall to Isklin

“To me, I think it's talking about the fall of Zeatar Nine and the rise of Zeta Nine”

“I don't understand,” Rose said

“That's because you're a human you're not from this planet you wont understand, well except The Doctor”

Rose looked at the Doctor

“What does he mean?”

The Doctor turned to look at her

“He's right it does talk of Zeatar Nine and the rise of Zeta Nine long ago there was a war the planets people were fighting with each other and that's where these weapons come from they can destroy anything so it's why they're down here the ancient civilisation was lost and that rose up Zeta Nine”

“When was this?” Jareth asked

“The Dark times”

“And when was that?” Jareth asked

“Tell you later”

Everyone else except for The Doctor, Rose and Katie had picked a weapon up all over them then went back down the tunnel and back up the stairs into the small hut they all stopped.

“Ok what's the plan?” Rose asked

Before anyone could say anything they heard screaming coming from outside so all of them ran out of the hut stopped as the screaming started again and heard that it was coming from the town of which was the other side of the building all of them then ran around the back of the building and stopped on a corner The Doctor and the others watched as people were led to the middle of the town away from their homes Isklin saw his family kneeling with the other people so he turned away then readying his weapon as did the other five Daleks were all around these people Davros was not seen Isklin turned back then he fired at the closest Dalek the fire shot was invisible so none of them knew if it had worked they all looked at the Dalek he shot at they all saw a red barrier around The Dalek as it hit they watched as the Dalek disintegrated into nothing.

“So that's what it does,” Isklin said quietly as the other Daleks realized what had happened within a second the other Daleks started moving outwards looking for who did it

“Now what do we do?” Katie asked

“We attack of course,” said Saskin who had long brown hair she and the other four then ran out towards The Daleks Isklin was about to join him when Tamara grabbed his arm and he turned to her

“You'll be killed out there”

“I've got no choice it's either be killed or be killed”

Tamara slowly let go of his arm and nodded to him he smiled at her as he joined his friends

“Right let's find Davros,” The Doctor said after Isklin had gone he along with Rose, Katie, and Jareth ran along the building to the entrance. Tamara stayed where she was as she watched them run off she couldn’t join then, ofcourse, she just had to stay where she was or rather help she could blow the Daleks up instantly with the powers she had been given but it was keeping out of sight of everyone but she couldn’t just stand there and watch everyone die and she had a job to do in saving Katie and bringing back her memories.

**End Of Chapter 11**

 


	19. Chapter 12 - Visiting The Past

**Chapter 12**

As Tamara turned back the carnage that was in the town she saw that Isklin was with his family and getting them to safety as the others were firing at the Daleks one of his friends was on the floor not moving Tamara suspected him to be dead Tamara noticed that there were only three Daleks left in the town more of the could be anywhere but she could take out these ones instantly so she raised her hand then and the words of what she knew to be Paylosikion came out all three of The Daleks exploded sending everyone around them flying as they got up Isklin looked at Tamara he knew what she had done but she didn't know this as she walked to them he kept looking at her.

“What happened,” one of the others asked

“I don't know,” Isklin said as he turned from Tamara to the others he then looked around for The Doctor once he noticed he couldn’t see him he looked at Tamara “Where're the others”

“They went to find Davros” Tamara replied

“Then let's go help”

As Isklin was about to run towards the building a Judoon ship had entered the atmosphere and everyone looked up at it as it landed.

“Daleks?”

“No I think that's a Judoon ship” replied Tamara

Five minutes later Judoon and The Shadow Architect was walking towards them

“What do you think they want,” Isklin asked Tamara

“Probably to arrest Davros I don't know”

“Where's Davros,” The Shadow Architect said as she got to them

Isklin stepped forwards

“My names Isklin he's in that building we've taken care of most of The Daleks”

“Okay show us,” The Shadow Architect said Isklin began to walk off with The Shadow Architect and The Judoon following Tamara was about to follow when someone called her name

“Tamara”

Tamara turned around to see Katla

“What are you doing here”

“You're not needed now you need to go and stop Katie”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean to say you're not needed here because it's going to be taken care of you need to go and stop Katie from killing River”

“I see”

“I must go myself I cannot stay long”

“Wait! How is everyone?”

“Everyone is fine goodbye Tamara” then Katla was gone Tamara stood there for a moment thinking about what Katla had just said to her Katie was going to kill someone and this someone was called River she was wondering was it the same person who that man had told Katie about as Tamara was about to go she heard a shout from behind her.

“So who are you really”

Tamara turned to see Isklin walking towards her

“Isklin I....”

“No! You don't Isklin me I saw you before I saw what you did to The Daleks I don't understand Tamara you're not from here you know The Doctor and yet you lied to him but he didn't look at you like he knew you what is going on!”

“You wouldn’t understand”

“Then explain”

“It's difficult”

“Fine just the short version”

“The short version is that they don't know me yet”

“Why?”

“Because I’m trying to help someone stop them from creating a war”

“Who is this?”

“I can't say I'm sorry I wish I could tell you but it would put you in danger if you knew and I was ever captured”

“That's fine so aren’t you going?”

“Yes”

“Tamara will I see you again?”

“Perhaps, goodbye Isklin” Tamara said with a smile she then vanished.

**End Of Chapter 12**

 


	20. Chapter 13 - Visiting The Past

**Chapter 13**

When Tamara landed somewhere she had thought where she was but saw that she had arrived in a corridor and in front of her was Katie walking the other way

“Katie what are you doing,” Tamara asks

Katie turned around and was shocked

“What are you doing here,” Katie asked

“You remember me then?”

“Yes you were there on Zeta Nine but then you were gone Isklin said you had gone to look for your family”

“That was a lie I lied about everything”

“Oh really so where are you from”

“I can't say”

Katie took a step towards her and Tamara stepped back

“What's wrong?” Katie asked

“I know what your going to do I know why you're here”

“What how?”

“I just know you're going to kill someone called River Song why I don't know what for”

“You don't know the whole story”

“No I don't but I do know if you do this then it will change you don't do what The Rani wants”

“How so?” Katie said as she looked shocked

“I cannot say”

“Fine I won't do this, but can I just say thank you for saving us from The Daleks and Davros”

“Yes it's not a problem”

“So who are you?” Katie asked

“You'll find out one day but quite a long time to wait though”

“I better go the others may need my help”

“Katie wait!”

“What?”

“What happened, what happened to Davros and the rest of The Daleks”

“Davros was frozen as was the last remaining Daleks”

Tamara watched on as Katie disappeared back down the corridor

When Tamara arrived on Earth she was shocked she thought that she would go to Gallifrey instead of Earth and when she did arrive it was night time so thankfully no one saw her because no one was around and on the plus side she was just outside Torchwood so she knew the way in as Tamara walked to the entrance she thought of how long she had been gone as she got to back entrance of Torchwood Jack ran out of the door and he was pointing a gun at her.

“Jack what are you doing!” Tamara said to him

Jack lowered the gun

“Sorry Tamara”

“That's fine”

“So why are you here?” he asked

“Update on Katie how is she have you visited her?”

“No we Havant but Mary called a few months ago Katie remembered The Doctor”

“Is that it just The Doctor?”

“No she says stuff from her childhood but that's about it what have you done to help”

“The Dalek Invasion of Zeta Nine do you remember”

“Of course you were there”

“I just came from there I changed that there was a person called Garoth and he was going to carry out a plan with his son Jezao to get revenge on The Doctor but I stopped him just in time,” Tamara said

“I see”

“I still got lots to do Jack”

“I know”

“Jack if they come will you tell them I’m fine”

“I will”

“Goodbye”

Tamara then vanished.

**The End**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next story in this series is “The Return”


	21. Chapter 1 - The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story 3 – The return – Six months have passed since Tamara last visited Earth but is this her last chance to save Katie, will Katie get her memories back? Or will she be without them forever? As Jezao returns for revenge.

**Chapter 1**

Three months had passed since Tamara had last visited the home not that Katie had known she just sat there day after day of every minute of the hour either sleeping or looking out of the window like she had been doing for the last Sixteen years it's all she can remember really nothing else of her life just the last sixteen years but not until she had been dreaming every night once of a man she supposedly loved and then of another person a man who was called The Doctor.

Right now she was asleep and dreaming of something terrible she was stood in an alley way from where she saw loads of people around including this Doctor she could see herself killing him as she stood there but couldn’t understand how or why she was doing it and thought just who was this Doctor person to her? In her dream, she saw The Doctor fall to the floor dead.

This happened each night after the second night it got worse in her dream that night she dreamt of arriving at some sort of building and she was riding to someone other people had looked at her as she passed them but this time she also saw the person she supposedly loved she couldn't quite get the name as their words were mumbled and Katie walked into the strange building passing two women one who followed them into the building holding her hand and one that looked like she didn't like Katie.

The third night she saw the body of this Doctor of whom she had killed. Around her were other people who she did not know but then she was alone and standing over The Doctors body but also that night she saw herself with another figure of which she could guess was a man they were looking at a woman who was dying but his face was blurred both of them talked but Katie didn't understand anything that was in her dream that night and when she woke the next morning she didn't remember of what she dreamt of.

The fourth night was strange to her she saw The Doctor alive again and the man she loved she saw herself drugging him and helping him to bed.

The fifth night she dreamt of looking out of a window as it roared with thunder the people of the planet she was on were waking and the man she loved woke after this she walked out of the room and told two more men that it was time she then walked the corridors as she did she saw people step up to her only to die and when she stopped the man she loved walked past her she then followed him into a room full of people.

Katie noticed that these people were frightened but words were said and the people got scared as Katie saw the man she loved walk out the room she spoke and took control of the room.

The sixth night in her dream Katie was stood on Earth holding in her hands what looked like a present for someone she was walking into what looked like a room it was huge and it was the room she had known from sixteen years ago when she was led into it by some kind people as she stood in the large strange room she saw the people from her dreams on previous nights a blonde girl had smiled at her as she handed her the present in her hand but as she did this in her dream Katie looked to another girl Katie couldn’t understand what was going on then as she was pushed and the present fell out of her hand as it hit the ground a black mist came out of it as it smashed six men appeared in front of her as she looked up at this Doctor and another woman everything then went black.

On the seventh night Katie saw herself with a man who was in her dreams from a few nights ago but on this time it was different she and the man were attacking a space station and she came across the girl she apparently hated she saw the man attack the girl from behind and grab something from the girl they then left but as they left Katie was put to sleep she then saw all sorts of strange things and then a girl the same girl who she was mad at in a previous dream she mostly saw her scared or crying or running away from the damage she was causing and then she woke again.

On the eighth night, Katie saw the death of the people she knew like an older woman who let her into a room but only to die by Katie's hand. Then there was a man from her previous dream a man that wore a wartime coat a man of whom she had pushed and who had killed the man she loved and cried over but then she knew of the deaths of humans and the last person she saw Molly her death and Katie remembered her name and it stayed with her all night until the next morning.

On the ninth night for Katie was scary to her she saw more deaths than the previous nights deaths in a war created by herself and the man she was with the man was always there now more than ever from her previous nights he talked of immortality and his love for her but she never saw his face also in her dream she saw men seven foot tall with long white hair with black strips in their skin pale with pale blue lips their eyes were white with black veins and gills for noses all wanting this war Katie was fighting in with the man she was with as well as deaths she saw fire and ships crashing but she also saw three others from a previous dream the girl she hated, the man she had killed a woman who was angry with her but she also saw someone else as she was caught by men making her scream this woke Katie then and she sat up in the bed she lay in for the rest of the night not going to sleep.

The tenth night her dreams were full of darkness and laughter and loud banging which was going through the place she was in but light had steamed into the cell she was in and she again saw the man that was always there Katie walked with him as he saved her from the hell she was in she saw a strange man and other men as she passed othercells and then she saw the woman who imprisoned her in the place they were in Katie saw her die and she woke up.

**End Of Chapter 1**

 


	22. Chapter 2 - The Return

**Chapter 2**

It was six months after Katie had started remembering and she was sat on a garden bench in the back garden of the house a blanket was over her she looked to be tired and pale but she was holding a cup of steaming hot tea beside her sat Mary who also had a cup of steaming hot tea also in her hand both of them had been sat on the bench for at least an hour Katie had wanted to sit here to sit with Mary she wanted to talk to her as she had known it was Mary who looked after her for sixteen years as Katie was sat there she was looking down at her cup.

“So what is it you wanted to talk about Katie,” Mary asked her Mary had taken care of Katie and over the last six months noticing that Katie was getting better

Katie looked up from her cup and to Mary

“I wanted to know who was it is that brought me here who left me?”

“Katie please remember that you had no memories nothing to say who you were you didn't remember anything or anyone in your life”

“But I've remembered some things”

“Yes you've done very well these past nine months but you need to remember more to understand”

“I don't know how though how do I remember the most important stuff that should matter to me”

“In time it will come to you and we'll help you with that but your mother is hopefully coming tomorrow and hopefully you'll remember her”

“Yes I hope so”

“Now I must go inside and help out with the others,” Mary said and stood up

“Okay” Katie replied quietly

Mary walked to the back door and looked back at Katie who wasn't looking at her she then stepped inside as Katie remained there for the rest of the day.

When Tamara arrived on Arkomark she had arrived in a huge dark room it was night-time outside and the door to the room was open Tamara looked towards the window this apparently was the place where Katie was hiding and no one else knew about it but the people of the planet did months had gone by since Tamara had last seen Katie and she knew that Katie had lied to her and had indeed killed River and the day after she had found out she went back to Torchwood The Doctor was there and she told him that it was River song who Katie had killed and The Doctor understood this he was angry at first but she told them that she couldn’t stop Katie from killing River because Katie was just thinking of Rose of how hurt her mother would be and Tamara knew she would have to find another way to help Katie.

This was also the day after Rose had visited Katie in the home and Rose told Tamara that she was starting to remember stuff that was when Tamara knew it was working after this Tamara left and went to help Carrie hiding her from Katie because she knew Katie was going to kill her Tamara had to explain to her who she was and what happened to her the last time she was on Amanata and Tamara had to tell her about Katie she had no choice so had to leave her and search for Katie she found out Katie was on Arkomark where Tamara have arrived on. Tamara looked away from the window and to the doorway to see Katie looking at her.

“Well hello Tamara I knew you'd come eventually”

“I've been looking for you Katie why you'd lie?”

“Lie? About what?”

“River Song”

“Oh her death as you know it was coming”

“It wasn't coming you know the truth, Katie”

Katie took a few steps into the room

“I do and I don't care”

“You'll care one day again”

“That's what you think but how did you find me?”

“I found answers you need to go to The Guardians Of Paylos”

“How do I know you're not helping The Doctor to get me killed you tried to stop me from killing River last time I saw you, you knew all about her and what she was going to do”

“Katie no one would allow you to be killed The Doctor knows you as a kind hearted person after all if you remember when you first met him you saved not only his but those UNIT soldiers lives”

“Who are you how do you know so much about me,” Katie asked as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her

“I've told you before Katie you will have a long time to wait till you know me properly that's if you live of course”

“What do you mean are you threatening me?”

“No but you are dying on the night of your wedding to Jareth your sister Anita gave you a drink and in that drink was poison given to her by Kelis who told Anita that this type of poison was to last a hundred years and then you would be dead it was to stop you but of course the things you have done happened twenty years too early” Tamara said lying

“I'm not listening to this” Katie said as she turned to leave

“And yet you are if you go to Earth you'll lose Jareth again Jack will kill him and you know by now that Jack cannot die”

Katie looked back to Tamara

“You know a lot about me and you are right I love him and I can't lose him I'm putting him in too much danger thank you”

Tamara smiled at this she struck a chord in Katie

“This is you, Katie, this is how The Doctor knew you when he met you”

“I don't care about a god who lies along with his people” Katie replied she then walked out of the room Tamara knew where she was going

**End Of Chapter 2**

 


	23. Chapter 3 - The Return

**Chapter 3**

A man stood staring at a house he was staring at the house of where Katie was currently resided currently being looked after because she couldn’t look after her self he had been stood at the entrance to the park for a while waiting for the woman her name Mary to go out and when she did he waited a little longer. For sixteen years the man had heard Katie had been here for.

This man walked to the front door of the house he looked into the window at the front and then to the door and rang the door bell he had waited ages for this ever since Tamara had killed his father she thought that she stopped him to but she was wrong and this was Jezao's way of getting revenge by seeing Katie first getting to her as he stood there the door opened and Mike answered the door as he did Jezao quickly spoke before Mike could.

“Hello friend of Katie's I’m here to see her,” Jezao said to him

“Right come in”

Mike opened the door wider to let Jezao in as Mike shut the door Jezao looked into the living room he saw others but not Katie he turned back to Mike as he turned around from the door.

“Katie's in her room would you like me to show you?”

“Sure okay”

Mike led the way upstairs as Jezao looked back into the living room counting the people who didn't remember in there he then proceeded up the steps when they were at the top Mike stopped and turned to Jezao.

“Please stay here whilst I see if she is awake”

Mike then walked off along the hall way to far ending room he opened the door he looked at Katie who was asleep Mike then shut it again and walked back to Jezao

“She isn't awake yet but you can wait downstairs if you want to”

“That's okay I’ll wait by her bedside she hasn't seen me in a long time and we were good friends it was shocking to learn what happened to her” Jezao looked at him lying

“All right but make sure she's not startled and remember she remembers some things but not all”

Mike then made his way back down the stairs and went into the front room where the other people were Jezao watched him go remembering the lie he had just told the man he turned back towards the door down the corridor where Katie's bedroom was he then made his way to the door of Katie’s room and opened it quietly as he opened the door and walked in he stood there watching Katie sleeping for a few moments and then stepped inside the room and closed the door quietly behind him as to not wake Katie up Jezao watched Katie as she slept he knew that sheremembered some stuff and wondered what these were he then moved to the side of her bed and sat down on it beside her and looked at her face he stayed silent for a moment and then spoke.

“Do you remember me Katie me and my father the two that invaded Zeta Nine and helped Davros and The Daleks my father's dead now you know we ran so far away and hid so that no one could find us we hoped that we could come back one day together and get revenge but then we heard all about you and what you did it's truly shocking” Jezao said and looked up and out of the window continuing to talk

“Father was devastated when he heard that his little sister had died the one who stayed behind to keep control over The Kalaxsion Jail Planet my birth place now dead and gone because of you. Do you know that my father met my mother at the Jail planet funny place huh? To marry and have a child but then she was killed and my father was devastated that he sent me away for a while but I came back to be by his side again but what shocked us the most was you and what you did all of the deaths and then that war between the Inga and Alva... father had said to me during our time away that if you were there at The Kalaxsion war during those years then surely it would have been worse and the war would never have been won both of us we were truly shocked that the once good girl had turned bad” Jezao said and then looked back down at Katie she had not woken

“I'm coming for all of you and you know I’m going to do what my father never could do but first I’m going after The Doctor's friend who is known by Tamara... do you know her Katie? Do you know who she is? Because no one knows and I’ve tried to find answers but the only place to look is the Shadow Proclamation but I can't go there I can't risk being seen or caught but I will find out who she is no one not even her kills my father like that! and once she's gone I’ll go after The Doctor then once he's dead I’m coming after you and everyone else and then perhaps a war in The Kalaxsion Galaxy I will restart that war and no one will try to stop me!”

Jezao looked up and out of the window again

“You won't be there to watch him die you won't remember you don't even remember and that is what stops you because you won't be there to help him to know that he is dead like the rest of the family maybe in the past this is what you would have wanted but you don't understand...”

Jezao then stood from the bed still looking out of the window he looked back down at Katie she had not woken he then turned and left the room when he got to the bottom of the stairs Mary stepped in through the front door with bags in her hands Jezao smiled at her as he passed and walked out Mary wondered who he was.

**End Of Chapter 3**

 


	24. Chapter 4 - The Return

**Chapter 4**

Katie was in fact awake when Jezao had visited her she had been awake at least five minutes when she had heard the door open and close the first time and mumbled voices out in the hallway she pretended to be asleep as she heard everything Jezao had said to her and as he told her stuff memories came back to her now she remembered everything they had come back her memories and a few seconds after Jezao had left Katie had got up and ran out of her room down the stairs and out through the front door just as Mary was going into the front room Katie ran out into the middle of the road she looked around for Jezao but couldn’t see him anywhere.

“Katie, what are you doing what's wrong?” Mary shouted as she ran out of the house Katie looked at her

“Mary I need you to call Jack tell him I need him here now it's an emergency,” Katie said and ran back into the house and into the kitchen where Mike was Mary had followed her

“Is there any reason why?”

Katie looked at her and Mike and smiled

“I remember everything some things I’m not proud of and some things I am... just call him please”

Mary nodded and walked out of the kitchen Katie took a huge breath and looked at Mike

“Where do you keep the glasses?”

Mike turned around and looked in a cupboard he brought out a glass and handed it to Katie

“Thanks”

Katie turned to the taps and poured water into the glass she then drank the water fast

“Wow your thirsty”

“I am I haven’t been my self for the past sixteen years or more than that” Katie said as she started thinking

“So do you remember it then?”

“Yes most of my life almost everything except one thing”

“What about the car crash?”

“Car crash?”

“Yes you were in one before you came here that's how you lost your memories”

“Ah, so that's the cover story” Katie replied and put the glass on the counter as Mary walked into the room.

“He's coming I told him you remembered as well”

“OK good” Katie replied knowing she was in deep trouble but then looked at the others that were in the dining room and thought if it was safe for her here as Jezao knew where she was he could come back Katie turned to Mary “Mary can we talk”

“Sure”

“Out in the back”

Mary followed Katie into the back garden they stood furthest away from the house

“Mary, I can trust you can't I?”

“Yes you know you can I have been looking after you for sixteen years”

“Yes I know but it's not safe here that man who came to see me he claimed to know me that's true but he was never a friend Mary you must never let this man in again you need to be careful now if he comes back”

“Should he come back?”

“He may”

“But who is he Katie”

“His father tried to kill someone I know that's all I can say, Mary, if I say too much it would put you in a lot of danger and I don't want to do that”

“Just who are you, Katie”

Katie looked away remaining silent

“I mean you're a person I know that but you were just brought in by Jack one day that month there wasn't any accidents involving you I checked but I kept it to myself to protect you there is something to this I know there is isn't there?”

Katie looked back at her just as her name was called

“Katie!”

Katie looked towards the house and saw Jack coming towards them

“Mary if you would leave us please,” Jack said and looked at Katie

Mary moved towards the house and stopped at the door Martha came at the back of her and then moved in front of her

“Please go inside”

**End Of Chapter 4**

 


	25. Chapter 5 - The Return

**Chapter 5**

Mary walked inside leaving the door Martha shut it and stood by it watching Jack and Katie

“Katie” Jack started

“Jack” she replied back

“So I hear you've remembered”

“Yes as you can see but we need to help The Doctor he's in trouble along with someone else”

“And how can I trust you how can any of us trust you”

“Oh, that....”

“Yes that do you know how many people died when you had The Sontarans invade do you want to know how it changed us all even your mother”

“I'm sorry Jack I don't know what made me do it I don't even know how I got those powers you have to, believe me, I never intended for those things to happen”

“Fine but you're under my watch Katie if you do anything I want hesitate to put you in one of the cells do you understand”

“Yes I understand” Katie replied but shivered on the mention of cells she remembered her days in The Prison Planet and it wasn't good Jack walked back to the house and looked back at Katie

“Well are you coming”

It was twenty minutes later when Jack and Martha walked into Torchwood with Katie she had sat in the back with Martha on the way and looked out of the window all the time Martha had watched her whilst Jack drove as they got into Torchwood Jack looked at Katie as Mickey and Gwen saw them.

“Don't touch anything if I catch you doing anything you know what I told you before about the cells”

Katie looked away and sat down Jack went up to his office Martha stayed where she was for a moment watching Katie she then walked up to Jacks office as she walked in jack was just picking up the phone.

“Jack we have to trust her some time”

“Nope”

“I know what she did Jack but look at her she's scared that you might lock her up please don't do that”

Jack slammed the phone down

“And why shouldn’t I? Why shouldn’t I do it right now!”

“She may have forgotten why she did it but she's still the same old Katie the one we met when she was with The Doctor”

“She's not Martha she's different but Katie now I need to call The Doctor”

“Ok” Martha left the room and joined Katie she sat beside her

“So how are you”

“I'm fine”

“Listen I spoke to Jack he isn't going to lock you up”

“I should hope not thank you, Martha”

“Why are you scared Katie”

“Scared of what?”

“Of Jack”

“He killed Jareth but it was my fault I put Jareth in danger but I know there was someone but I don't remember who”

“What were you and Jareth doing anyway”

“Defence systems everything passwords codes that sort of thing” Katie replied

“But why Katie who would make you do that?”

“I don't remember but like I said someone was there”

“Ok but you do need to remember he or she could be still alive and looking for you”

“Do you think he or she will come after me”

“You know I think it was the person who you was with dumped you in Cardiff left you alone”

“Like they didn't care”

“That's exactly what I’m talking about Katie”

“Martha I’m scared what if The Doctor won't protect me for what I did”

“He will”

Jack came down from his office and stood in front of the two of them Katie looked up at Jack

“Their coming”

**End Of Chapter 5**

 


	26. Chapter 6 - The Return

**Chapter 6**

It was at least an hour before Katie's attack on Earth when Tamara had arrived she had to save Molly from Katie, Tamara had gone straight to the house Molly was going to hide in with Celethe Tamara saw the back door open and went inside without knocking she saw Molly alone as she walked in Molly turned around.

“Who are you,” Molly asked

“There's no time to explain about an hour from now there's going to an attack on Earth”

Molly stood

“I should warn someone”

“No wait it would be too late by then the attack involves Katie she wants you”

“So what do I do?” Molly asked her

“You need to come with me”

"But Celethe I need to keep her safe she'll be arriving soon"

"I have an idea," Tamara said

Molly had listened to Tamara's idea of which she came up with a shape-shifter to replace Molly one that will look like her and one that would go along with their plan whatever the cost was.

Molly had agreed and later Tamara had taken them both to a Cafe on the other side of the country they were now sat inside as it was raining.

“So who are you then and how did you know of the attack”

“Molly my name is Tamara I’m basically from the future I came back in time to save you from Katie she was going to kill you”

“Thank you but what's made Katie do this do you know?”

“Yes I do”

“Well, are you going to tell me?”

“I can't but The Doctor knows a reason for this he kept it from you all”

“I see”

Tamara looked out of the window to see it was still raining she turned back to Molly remembering something else she had to tell her.

“Molly I cannot stay long but I want you to warn Jack of a threat coming from The Sontarans they on the order of Katie are going to attack Earth I have to go now Molly but go to Jack please”

“I will I'll tell him now” Molly then stood and ran out of the cafe Tamara walked out a few moments later she watched Molly run towards Torchwood Tamara knew then her job on Earth was done and she had to go.

When Tamara arrived on Gallifrey she found Katie outside Kelis door Katie had a hood over her face so no one could recognize her Tamara went over to her.

“Hello Katie,” she said to her

Katie looked down and at Tamara

“Tamara what are you doing here”

“I go where I am needed”

“Great still not giving up yet then?”

Kelis who then saw them both walked out

“Tamara, Katie”

Tamara turned as she heard her name and saw Kelis but had wondered how Kelis knew her name

“Hey I know your daughter in the future and she misses you deeply”

“Does she now”

“Yes I think you know why”

“I do,” Kelis said as she looked at Katie and then back at Tamara

“Look what do you want me for” Katie asked

“Calm Katie come inside both of you”

After a while of sitting and staring at each other Tamara spoke first

“So why are you here Katie”

“I was asked to come”

Tamara remained silent as she knew why she and Katie had been called here The Guardians had told her Tamara looked at Kelis

“So did my daughter gave it to you then”

“You know what's going to happen don’t you and you made that teleport and gave it to your daughter so she would give it to me in the future and so I could go back in time”

“Yes do you still have it”

“No”

“Why is that?”

“Because The Guardians they gave me these powers thought I needed it they said quicker than the teleport”

“Oh the teleport does break after a while but what powers?”

“Paylos they said that I would understand” Tamara replied which made Katie get up shocked not wanting her secret to be spilled

“Calm Katie I know you have those powers to and they've made you like this”

“No” Katie replied over and over

“Katie it is,” Tamara said

“So is this why you brought me here”

“Yes”

“Well I’m not listening to this” Katie then walked out of the room

“You should go after her Tamara”

Tamara nodded and ran out of the room

**End Of Chapter 6**

 

 


	27. Chapter 7 - The Return

**Chapter 7**

Katie was nowhere in the corridor but a movement from the far end corridor on her right caught her eye she then walked down the corridor once she got there no one was around but she took the left and started walking but as she did she heard a scream come from Kelis's room she stop and turned around knowing Katie had tricked her and Kelis was dead Tamara also knew it was too late for her to help Katie but she had to save someone, someone who knew Katie, someone who had taken Katie in when she came to this universe someone Tamara knew Katie was going to kill so it was time to go to Earth.

Jack, Martha, and Katie who were in Torchwood had heard The TARDIS arrive Katie considered running out to them but Jack had stopped her and told her to go to his office she didn't want to of course but did anyway she sat in Jacks office waiting. Only Martha went out to them Jack stood waiting near the steps that led up to his office it only took Martha five minutes and she was back with The Doctor and the other two Rose was the first to speak she looked at Jack her mind on Katie.

“Where is she, Jack”

Jack looked up towards his office and then back at Rose, Anita followed his gaze knowing where Katie was, she looked away and sat down Rose and The Doctor had also looked up towards Jacks office and had looked at Jack.

“She remembers everything Mary told me she had run out of that house and into the street” Jack replied

“Trying to get away and add to the list of...” Anita tried to say but was cut off by Rose

“Anita hush!” Rose said as she looked at her

“You said she wanted to see us,” The Doctor asked

“Yes she said you were in trouble and Tamara”

Rose took a step forwards

“What kind of trouble did she say?”

“No she didn't but you can ask her yourself” Jack replied moving away from the stairs

“Trap” Anita quickly said

“Anita shut up,” Rose said to her as The Doctor moved passed and walked up to Jacks office Rose followed him and Anita stayed where she was with Jack and Martha.

“We can't really trust her you know I was told all of those things she would do and they came true she'll always hate us you have to know that Jack of all the things in the universe can you really believe her after what she's done” Both Martha and Jack looked at Anita as she said this she looked up at him and didn't stop looking at him until he looked away.

The Doctor and Rose both walked into Jacks office together The Doctor shut the door as Rose looked at Katie who was facing away from them she knew who was in the room with her she couldn’t bear to look around at them because of what she had done to them a tear escape from her eye as she thought of what she did she wiped it away as she spoke.

“I know your there are you going to speak”

Rose looked at The Doctor as he looked at her they then moved to either side of the table and looked at Katie she slowly looked up at them

“I'm sorry, sorry for what I did everything I never meant for it” Katie looked away as she began to cry Rose grabbed a chair and sat beside her and took hold of her hands.

“I'm sorry so sorry that I wasn't there for you when you were caught and left to rot in that prison and your memories Katie you didn't remember us we had to leave you I'm sorry I never gave up on you”

“I understand I do but Anita you know she tried to kill me?”

“Yes we know”

“Please don't let her near me”

Rose slightly looked up at The Doctor and then back at Katie

“We won't”

“Katie?”

Katie looked up at The Doctor as he said her name

“Jack said you told him I was in trouble what kind?” The Doctor asked her

“Jezao you remember him don't you?”

“Yes I do”

“He came to me at the home he said he's coming for us all and do what his father never could and he's going after Tamara the girl from Zeta nine and then he's coming after you and then when you were gone he said he was coming back for me but I wouldn’t be there to watch you die because I didn't remember but now I do and we can save her Tamara we can help her whoever she is” Katie told them

Rose looked up at The Doctor

“Who is she talking about I don't understand”

“Jezao and his father Garoth don’t you remember?” The Doctor asked

“No”

“Rose she did it Tamara did it”

“Did what?”

“She changed time when she was helping Katie that's why you don't remember Garoth and his son but I and Katie do”

“But why do you remember?”

“Time traveller remember”

“Yes but I should remember to?”

Katie stood then the chair she was sat on fell over

“Who is Tamara who is she and why she helping me?”

**End Of Chapter 7**

 

 


	28. Chapter 8 - The Return

**Chapter 8**

Rose looked at Katie as Katie looked at her

“You don't just have two sisters now Tamara is your other sister and she's helping you”

“But why?” Katie asked

“Because I believe Tamara didn't want to believe any of those things that you did that Kelis told her”

“And because of this she's now in trouble”

“It seems so”

“But there's no way of finding her”

“There's always a way Katie”

“But we don't know where she is”

“Then we find her” The Doctor replied and walked out of the room Rose and Katie followed him they passed Anita and out of Torchwood and into The TARDIS Anita following on behind them all the while looking at Katie. When they got into The TARDIS The Doctor controlled into the vortex Katie looked around for a moment and then at The Doctor.

“Mind if I go get changed,” Katie said and looked down at her clothes

“Sure go” The Doctor replied and Katie walked out of the room

It was too late when Tamara arrived on Earth to save Jocelyn but she was too late Katie along with someone else was stood near to Jocelyn as Tamara hid in the bushes watching them she watched as Katie had killed Jocelyn and had heard the argument between them and Tamara wondered who the man was as he grabbed her hand and both of them disappeared Tamara walked from the bushes to Jocelyns body she was defiantly gone.

Tamara looked away from Jocelyn's body thinking of Katie she wished she could have helped before it was too late before she lost her memories but there was nothing she could do no one to help her but she didn't want to give up like The Doctor she never gave up on stuff or people and Tamara was willing to go on whatever the cost.

Tamara looked back down at Jocelyn and closed her eyes which were open a tear escaped as Tamara remembered how this woman had died, died knowing she had protected a half-alien half human who she became friends with who Katie trusted Jocelyn had risked her life for Katie now to Jocelyn that was thrown back in her face like trash but it wasn't Jocelyns fault she didn't know anything it was too late to save her anyway because Katie had got there first Tamara bent down and closed Jocelyns eyes.

As Tamara stood by Jocelyns body someone else was watching her this was a man out for revenge two other men were stood beside him he nodded to them to grabbed Tamara both ran over to Tamara.

When Tamara closed Jocelyns eyes she was grabbed from behind she couldn’t fight them off and soon enough her world was plunged into darkness.

In The TARDIS everyone was grabbing onto the controls holding on for dear life as it spun through the vortex The Doctor was looking at the monitor Katie was stood between him and Rose and Anita the other side suddenly The TARDIS stops in mid flight as The Doctor pulls a lever and looks at Katie.

“Think Katie where could Tamara be,” he asked her

“How should I know”

“Before you lost your memories where was Tamara when was the first time you met her”

“Zeta nine with you”

“OK after that”

Katie thought about it for a moment she then knew what it was and looked away from The Doctor

“Well, Katie?”

“It was when I tried to kill River she stopped me the first time”

“I see and after that?”

“Arkomark I couldn’t get to sleep one night and I found her in a room we were talking she said I will have a long time to wait till I know her but I know her now”

“Anything else after that?”

“No she wasn't there for the battle between The Inga and Alva neither my imprisonment” Katie replied and looked down at the console “I wish she was” Katie added and looked up at The Doctor “Sorry that's all I can think of”

“It's OK we'll think of something” Rose replied

“You know the first thing I remembered was Jareth according to Mary I woke up in the middle of the night screaming his name”

“A lot of people died because of you Katie and you're not helping now” Anita quickly said and all of them looked at her Katie knew she was right

“Anita what did I tell you,” Rose said to her

“No she's right Molly, The Alva, and Inga, Jocelyn they all died because of me”

Rose looked at Katie

“Mollies not dead she's alive”

Katie quickly looked back at Rose

“What?”

“The attack you led on Earth Molly wasn't there she somehow got to the other side of the country but wouldn’t tell us how she informed Jack about the Sontaran attack”

“Tamara that's the only answer because she made me realize something when I last saw her”

“And what's that” Asked Anita

“That I put Jareth into much trouble so I sent him back to Atinitie”

“Well he never made it”

“What of course he made it”

“Katie, Jareth died on the way there Xeni told us,” Anita told her

“Your lying aren’t you Anita”

“No, I’m not! ask them!”

Katie looked at the Doctor

“Well?”

“It's true”

Katie stood away from the console then turned away from them and sat down.

**End Of Chapter 8**

 


	29. Chapter 9 - The Return

**Chapter 9**

On an old red sofa in a white abandoned Victorian house on Earth Tamara lay she was waking up from being knocked out as she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was a dirty ceiling the first thing she noticed was that she was lying on something she guessed it was a sofa from the shape of it the first thing she melt was the rotting damp that could be in the room which was quite. The next thing she did was sit up and the first person she saw was the person she'd never thought she'd bump into again this person was looking at her from the old fire place his arm was rested on the edge of it Tamara swung her legs down and noticed that there were two other men in the room both by the doors Tamara looked back at the man that was by the fire place Tamara thought where she was and why this man was here as well Tamara thought back to the last time she saw him it had been a long time since then since she killed Garoth so she wondered why Jezao was here where on earth here was.

“You're probably wondering what's going on?” Jezao had said to her

“Where am I?” Tamara asked

“On Earth, old Victorian house very cheap”

“Probably because the person who owns it is dead”

“How do you know that Tamara?”

“A guess long time knowing The Doctor being with him on and off always know when to know things always asks questions and always run when you're in danger”

“You know your stuff”

“I listen to people”

“So you do but you also kill”

“Not this again Jezao”

“Yes what you did to my father”

“You know the reason why I did it” Tamara replied

“Yes I do”

“Then why have you kidnapped me?”

“Did you really think I would listen to you did you? You don't know a Paylosikion so well then they don't listen to people like you a lower species” Jezao said and looked around the room “This is where I will be starting my war from”

“Perhaps I don't want to know not now so what do you want me for?”

“Word gets around Tamara everywhere you are the sister of Katie the one who travelled with The Doctor but also the one who killed him supposedly and then there's the war with The Alva and Inga Katie was locked up in The Kalaxsion Jail I went there during the time she was there never went down just visited I didn't need to see what she had become no one did visit her so Jess said why should they after what she did all those people died because of her” Jezao said and turned back to the fire place

“She wasn't like that one of your species made her like that was it you Jezao”

Jezao spun around

“How dare you accuse me of something like that” Jezao shouted at her

“But you have such power to do so you and Jess are the only ones left there’s no one else”

“That's true Tamara but I do not know how Katie gained those powers I have no answers for you”

“Then can you let me go?” Tamara asked

“How stupid do you think I am” Jezao replied as he walked closer to her “We talk about Katie and you want me to let you go why?”

“Because I'm helping her and your standing in the way of that”

“Helping her from what?”

“Herself for her to remember again”

“Ah yes that's right she's in a home and you know what?”

“What?”

“I visited her”

Tamara stood

“You better have not of hurt her”

“Not yet I haven’t just kind of warned her really to be ready for me but though she won't remember I will hurt her one day and I'll find out how she got those powers how she gained them and I'll use them for myself”

“Katie will never let you not if my mission fails”

“And it will you would die in this house no one ever know that we were here and once you're gone and you've failed then I'll go after Katie I’ll take her away and she'll think me as a friend who helped her and whatever she did in the past will happen again then in the end I’ll make her see what she's done”

**End Of Chapter 9**

 


	30. Chapter 10 - The Return

**Chapter 10**

Tamara now was beginning to get scared of Jezao his ideas for Katie weren't good and she wanted to get away above the fire grate was a huge mirror of which she looked into it was facing the window which looked outside of the house all she saw were a few trees and beyond that miles and miles of green grass Tamara looked back at Jezao who had turned away from her she then looked at the two men by the door she wanted them to go so she could make a break for it, she could go now if she wanted to but she had to wait Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

“Come in” Jezao had shouted

A man stepped in the room look at Tamara first and then to Jezao

“Sir we now have the house surrounded”

“Good thank you for informing me makes sure no one gets suspicious if they pass along the road”

“Yes sir” The man replied and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him Tamara watched him go she now knew that Jezao had more than two men with him and the place was surrounded with a road nearby she just hoped that someone will get suspicious of this. Jezao looked at the two men and then at Tamara.

“Right then don't want you escaping now we'll be here a while Tamara,” He said to her and she looked up at him

“What?”

The two men who were stood by the door walked forwards to Tamara and both grabbed her arms pulling her up

“I'm afraid your death will have to wait a while,” Jezao said and looked at the two men leading Tamara out of the room “Take her to the cellar”

Tamara was led out of the room down a hall way and down some steps she was then led down a dark corridor until they stopped by a door one of the men opened the door and she was pushed inside the dark cellar as this happened Jezao walked into the study of the house to plan this was where all his ideas were.

In The TARDIS which was once again travelling through the vortex Katie was sat with Rose whilst The Doctor was around the controls they were going to Kalcuter to find Tamara hoping to find her or get some answers they knew that Jezao had lived there when The TARDIS arrived in the middle of the street The Doctor, Katie and Rose stepped out Anita stayed in The TARDIS when they stepped out of The TARDIS they noticed that there were bodies in the streets the buildings were on fire or had been on fire The Doctor checked one of the bodies they were all dead.

“What happened here,” Rose asked but she knew she wasn't going to get an answer

“They're all dead every last person” The Doctor replied

“Where do you think Jezao could be” Katie asked

“I dought he's here he wouldn’t live here not like this” Rose replied

“Depends on the person”

Rose looked at The Doctor

“So what do we do now”

“We need answers so we go to Gallifrey”

The Doctor followed by Rose and Katie ran back into The TARDIS

“But what about me?” Katie asked

“Stay close to us and you'll be fine” The Doctor replied

“Where we going,” Anita asked as The Doctor set the controls for Gallifrey

“Gallifrey” Rose replied

It was four hours later after Tamara was pushed into the cellar by the two men on the order of Jezao and night had fallen outside when she was pushed into the cellar she had fallen to the floor quite quickly and she heard the door slam behind her the cellar that she was in was dark so she couldn’t see a thing her first hour in the cellar was creepy she kept hearing noises like something or someone was in the cellar with her she had thought that Jezao was playing tricks on her but the noises she heard couldn’t possibly be him the noises were taping or the sound of water dripping somewhere within the cellar with her she looked all around following the sound but it had stopped.

About an hour later she was hearing whispers, voices even at first she had thought it was the men coming to get her out to her death but it wasn't and the voices kept saying stuff horrible stuff they kept saying it over and over again scaring Tamara then the voices changed one to Katie and the other to Ashtac the man she had murdered on Atinitie Ashtac's voice kept saying _“Murderer”_ as Katie's voice kept saying _“I don't care I hate everyone and everything even you”_ this was repeated over and over Tamara began to cry and shout at the voices this went on for two hours and now after two Tamara was rocking back and forth on the floor her knees to her chest arms wrapped around them crying.

**End Of Chapter 10**

 

 


	31. Chapter 11 - The Return

**Chapter 11**

On Gallifrey The Doctor along with Rose and Katie was walking to the presidents room to find Romana as they passed other Gallifreyans they kept looking at Katie they knew her of course but they also knew what she did and they didn't like her being on Gallifrey The Doctor made them walk faster to the room once they got there they walked in and found Romana talking to another Time Lord Romana looked up at them.

“Sorry to disturb but we need to talk,” The Doctor said to her

Romana looked back at the other time lord and nodded to him he then walked out of the room closing the door behind him Romana looked at Katie and then at The Doctor

“What is it you want”

“As you can see Katie is here with us”

“I can see and why may I ask is she here last you told me of her she didn't remember”

“She didn't but she does now”

Romana looked at Katie and stood

“Do you know how many people had died in your attack”

Katie remained silent looking away

“No answer to ashamed are we I don't know what happened to you Katie but I don't want to see this done again am I clear?” Romana said to her

Katie turned to her

“I am indeed sorry”

“And yet not sorry enough,” Romana said as she looked back at the Doctor “What else are you here for”

“We're here about Tamara”

“Ah yes where is she?”

The Doctor looked at Rose as she looked at him they both looked at Romana

“Is there something you wish to tell me”

“Tamara is the reason why I remember,” Katie said before anyone else could say anything

“How?”

“Kelis said Tamara was the one to change Katie to help her she has done that but now Tamara is in trouble,” Rose said quietly

“What do you mean?” Romana asked

“To change Katie she must rewrite time,” Said a voice from the door way and everyone turned to the door they noticed that Kelis was stood there looking at them

“And you never told me this Kelis?”

“I know I should of I'm in the wrong don't blame them”

“I know I should blame someone and I will but what kind of trouble is Tamara now in?” Romana asked The Doctor but Katie stepped forwards

“I was visited by someone called Jezao he's from Paylos as was his father Garoth Jezao threatened to kill Tamara and The Doctor but we cannot find her”

“Ah yes I remember both”

“And he has the same power that I was being controlled over”

Romana looked right at Katie then

“Are you saying that Jezao may have been the person who took control over your mind”

“It's possible but I don't remember”

“Well then I'll get someone to track Tamara's whereabouts and The Shadow Proclamation need to know about this” Romana replied and walked out of the room Katie looked at The Doctor.

“She's changed”

“And why do you think that is” Kelis replied

“Who are you anyway?” Katie asked

“Does it matter”

“Possibly not sorry”

“All right then my mother she was Katla”

Katie turned quickly to look at Kelis

“Um sorry”

“I know it's okay I don't hold it against you as long as you don't kill me”

“And why would I do that?”

Kelis didn't reply instead looked away

“Well I must be going things to do” She later said and walked out of the room just as Romana walked in

“Not scared her off already have you?” Romana asked Katie who of whom didn't reply “But anyway Tamara is on Earth location England year 2047”

“Thank you” Replied The Doctor all three of them walked out of the room

**End Of Chapter 11**

 


	32. Chapter 12 - The Return

**Chapter 12**

Close to the Victorian house, The TARDIS had landed among some trees The Doctor had stepped out first followed by the others at first they didn't move from The TARDIS but had just stood there and wondered where Tamara could be.

“Are you sure this is the place?” Anita asked The Doctor as Katie and Rose looked around

“Yes” The Doctor replied as Katie whispered back to them

“She has to be here she's probably in that house just over the trees and if we keep down there are men around with guns”

All three of them had gone to where Katie was they saw the man with the gun and then the house

“If she is in there how are we supposed to get in” Rose whispered

But before The Doctor could think of anything Anita picked up part of a tree trunk that had snapped off a tree and she ran towards the man knocking him over the head out cold.

“Anita! I was going to distract him” The Doctor said to her as he ran out from the tree line

“Oh I’m sorry with what?” she replied dropping the tree trunk

“We should probably hide him encase someone sees,” Katie said looking towards the house

A little while later after they had moved the body to under the trees hoping no one would see they moved on and now they were hiding behind the trees near the house they saw that there were other men around the Victorian house so they figured someone was at the house.

What they didn't know was that someone had found the body of the man unconscious that man that found him ran back to the house as he ran in he was seen by The Doctor and the others.

Inside the house Jezao was stood by the fire place he had been stood there for hours doing nothing but looking into the mirror at his reflection and thinking of his father even his home planet he had a plan for that planet and it wouldn’t be good for anybody as he stood there the door to the room quickly opened.

“What do you want,” Jezao asked the man as he looked at him through the reflection in the mirror

“Sir,” the man said with a gulp “One of the others was knocked out outside we may have intruders”

“Well then find them get every last man out there!” Jezao shouted at the man

The man left the room closing the door behind him Jezao turned away from the mirror and looked outside for a moment he knew who it would be and they certainly were coming for Tamara but they were never going to catch him it was too late to get Tamara out of the cellar so he looked towards the door to his right and walked towards it and out of the room other men rushed around him as he made his way he knew where he was going he was leaving as he walked another one of the men came up to him.

“Sir where are you going”

“It's none of your business deal with the intruders” Jezao replied and walked on he knew he didn't need these men any more after all they were human and he had control over them and if he lost his control they would die so Jezao left.

Once the last of the men were gone from the house The Doctor and the others stepped away from the trees and ran into the house but they were wrong about the last of the men being the last there were a few that came into the room they had gone in but these began to scream holding their heads some on there knees Katie goes ahead leaving the others she looks for Tamara but comes out into a hall way she finds a man on the ground not screaming but holding his head she looks at him as she is joined by The Doctor and the other two Anita and Rose go into another room Katie looks at the Doctor.

“There is something wrong with them what if Jezao has done this to them,” she said to him

“Yea you find Tamara I’ll look for Jezao”

“Okay”

The Doctor walked off then leaving Katie alone

“Jezao” the man on the floor whispered Katie looked at him “Tamara,” he said

Katie went beside him on the floor she saw that tears were falling from his eyes

“You know Tamara where is she”

“Jezao's gone.... Tamara is in the cellar”

“He's left?”

“Yes.... He's an alien isn't he”

Katie didn't reply she just nodded and looked at the men she stared at him for a long time not taking her eyes away he looked a bit like someone she knew someone who she loved someone who she lost this someone was Jareth and this man was dying because of Jezao a tear fell from her eye as she remembered Jareth the man let go of his head his arms dropped to his side but his right hand grabbed Katie's hand

“Will you stay with me”

“Yes I’ll stay until you go”

It was then that more tears formed from her eyes as this man asked her to stay with him until his final breath it made Katie think what she had done to everyone all those things she did as the man closed his eyes his hand went limp in Katie's and she layed it down and looked at the man's face his eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing she then looked for the keys to the cellar once found she stood in searched for the way to the cellar she began to make her way down the hall way but was called back by Rose.

“Where are you going, Katie?”

Katie stopped and turned to her

“Tamara's in the cellar but Jezao's gone”

“How do you know”

Katie looked at the man on the floor

“He told me they're all human Jezao did something to them I don't think we can help them”

“It's going to be okay Katie you look for Tamara I need to tell The Doctor”

Rose walked off and Katie went in search of the cellars

**End Of Chapter 12**

 

 


	33. Chapter 13 - The Return

**Chapter 13**

A little while later Katie came to some steps that lead down to a level she made her way down them once she reached the bottom the corridor that she was in was dark she looked to her right and couldn’t see anything she then looked to her left stood there for a moment standing quite and heard sobbing Katie once she heard it started walking then getting closer and closer to it as it got louder she stopped near a door and knew that someone could be in there so she started search for the key to unlock the door but there were loads of keys she tried the first one without any luck.

Tamara who was in the cellar had heard the rattle of keys coming from outside the door she looked up wondering who was outside the door she heard one set of keys trying to open the door and then another she then wondered if someone was helping to get her out.

“Hello whos there,” she said

“Tamara it's me” replied the voice from outside the door

“Katie?”

“Yes don't worry I’m with The Doctor”

“Katie, you remember?”

“Yes Jezao he came to me threatened to hurt you,” Katie said as she tried another set of keys

“I know everything Katie he told me”

Katie tried another key in the door

“Katie?” Tamara shouted

“What?” Katie replied frustrated at not finding the right key

“I saw you with someone who wasn't Jezao you..... um Jocelyns dead” Tamara said

Katie stopped and looked at the door and then at the keys she tried another one

“You were there?”

“Yes”

“And your sure it wasn't Jezao”

“Yes”

Katie found the last key and it opened the door

“Well that's good come on”

Tamara stood and walked out followed Katie back up the steps they found The Doctor with the other two

“You found her then,” The Doctor said as soon as he saw Tamara Katie smiled at him

“Yes,” Katie said as Rose and Anita joined them “But it wasn't Jezao who did that to me,” Katie said

“Who was it?” Anita asked

“I don't know”

“I saw someone with Katie when Jocelyn died but it wasn't Jezao”

“Maybe one day we'll find out,” Rose said as they walked out of the house

“Maybe but I need to find Jareth and look for my daughter

“Katie Celethe has been living most on Gallifrey all these years”

“What? Why?” Katie asked

“It's what you did Xeni wouldn’t allow her back on Atinitie she's been worried about her baby brother ever since”

Katie looked away for a moment and then back

“Well it seems there are things that need to be sorted out and quickly,” Katie said and looked at the others as they got to the TARDIS

**The End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next series to follow this is “Actions Of The Past”


End file.
